City Days
by Money Stax
Summary: Companion fic to School Days: Suns vs Lunars. Life in Illas City is tough due to the rivalry between the trainers in the Royals, the trainers in the Intermediates, and the trainers in the Strikers. Which social class will come out on top? OC's through PM.
1. Introduction Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Pokemon**

**Companion piece to School Days**.

**City Days**

_"Welcome to Illas City where our motto is "Walk the path less traveled..."_

_----Mayor Preston_

**The Royals**: The richest in Illas City. Most are children of very powerful business leaders or wealthy influential members of Illas City. As one would expect, the Royals tend to act snobbish and look down on others with contempt. However, not all of them act the same and their are more than a few good Royals. They tend to use powerful Pokemon that have been bred for battling or use rare Pokemon that they can purchase. The first main character, Randy Preston, is a Royal.

**The Intermediates**: The middle class of Illas City between the Royals and the Strikers. Some of them are content with their lifestyles, but others strive to become part of the Royals, and a few are actually bullies. The Intermediates are mostly active and can usually be seen playing around the basketball court or around the soccer field. The Pokemon they use tend to be ones that they received from a parent or captured around town. The second main character, Kevin Lassiter, is a Intermediate.

**The Strikers**: The rebels of Illas City. While none of them live in complete poverty, money is sometimes hard to come by. The Strikers have more criminal backgrounds then the Royals and the Intermediates and are known to hold illegal battles in restricted areas of the city. The Pokemon they use tend to be ones that are common in their area of the city or the ones that they can steal from Royals or Intermediates. The third main character, Leti Laran is a Striker.


	2. The First Ride

****

A/N: The OC's will appear next chapter. This one is a short summary showing the relationship between the three main characters and the three social classes. Also from the reviews, it seems like Leti has quite a few fans! Anyway, I need more Intermediates and Randy fans. Yeah, I know he's a jerk, but he needs a reason to act arrogant. So again I need more Intermediates and Randy fans or an Intermediate/Randy Fan. Future chapters will be longer. Enjoy :)

* * *

****

The First Ride

When the alarm clock went off, Kevin Lassiter let out a quick groan before hopping out of bed. He had remembered to set it early so that he could have some time to work out on the trampoline before he caught the bus to school. He grabbed an orange sleeveless shirt and a pair of red basketball shorts from his closet. After putting on a pair of sneakers and a pair of black fingerless gloves, Lassiter stared into the mirror.

"Man, I need to get a haircut..." he muttered to himself.

His long, dark brown hair was falling right above his equally dark brown eyes. He didn't appear to notice that his once skinny form was becoming more muscular. After making sure everything was right with his room, Lassiter strolled down stairs and saw his dad eating pancakes along with his Machop.

"Where's mine at?" he asked.

"Your breakfast is over there on the counter," Kenneth Lassiter replied as he pointed to the Froslass Flakes. "Machop and I are going to the gym after work, so we need to eat as much as we can. Are you walking to school or taking the bus, Kevin?"

He hated being called by his first name, mostly due to the fact that he was always in sports and the coaches usually referred to him by his last name which he found agreeable. "I'm taking the bus," he answered. "If I walk, I'll have to leave in a few minutes, but the bus won't be here for thirty minutes and school doesn't start for another hour and a half."

"Alright," Kenneth replied. "Remember, this year I want A's and B's. Got it?"

"Yeah..." Lassiter muttered as he finished the Froslass Flakes. He got up and headed outside into his backyard where there was an old basketball goal with no net, a trampoline, and a lone tree that stood in the middle of the yard. Lassiter walked up to the tree and grinned.

"Nuzleaf!" he called out. "You up there!?"

"_Nuuuzleeaf!_"

In a flash, he hopped down from the tree and did a flip as he hit the ground. "That's what I'm talking about," Lassiter remarked. "Come on Nuzleaf, lets practice some more flips on the trampoline."

"_Nuzleeaaaf!_"

The two spent the next twenty-five minutes jumping up and down on the trampoline, each trying to outdo the other in the amount of flips they could do. Lassiter finished off with a double front flip and landed on his feet off of the trampoline.

"_Wow Lassiter, you're pretty good_..."

Lassiter turned around to see a boy about his age with moderately long sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. He wore a black tie and a black blazer over his white shirt. By his side was a Flareon that looked as if it were out of its environment. The boy was Randall Preston V, the son of Mayor Preston.

"What's up, Preston?" Lassiter greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Dude, I have to show you the new car," Randy replied. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to school..."

----

Randy had a white sports-car with a black "5" on the front of the hood signifying his status as the fifth in the Randall Preston line. Seeing as how energetic he was, Lassiter put Nuzleaf in its Poke Ball while they were in Randy's car. "Hey Preston, I could've caught the bus to school," he explained. "You didn't have to give me a ride."

"Actually I did," Randy replied as he kept his eyes on the road. "You're hanging out with the Royals now, Lassiter. You have to have decent transportation to school."

Lassiter thought about how much things had changed over the summer. When school let out last year, he had no idea that by the end of the summer, his Seedot would have evolved into Nuzleaf, his brother would have moved out, and he'd never thought he'd be friends with Randy Preston.

"Man I can't get over how cool your car is," Lassiter remarked. "It must've cost a lot."

"Nothing I can't afford," Randy replied smugly. "Oh dude, I almost forgot I'm throwing a back to school party on Saturday. All of the Royals and some of the Intermediates are going to be there. You gotta show up."

"I'll definitely be there."

"Good." Randy slowed down as he noticed a familiar face on the sidewalk. After identifying the person, he grinned menacingly at Lassiter. "Hey man, watch this."

He pulled up beside the sidewalk and Lassiter noticed a girl with long, jet black hair, exotic emerald green eyes, and deeply tan skin standing at the bus stop. She was dressed in a dingy green tanktop and a black miniskirt with black worn out sneakers. She had a Sandshrew in her arms that was curled up in a ball. "Well, well, well," Randy started. "Look who it is."

"I know," the girl replied sarcastically. "Its Randy Preston V. The five in his name must mean he's five times as hotter."

"Sorry Leti," Randy stated. "I would let you have me, but I'm allergic to slutty, trampy, dirty, disgusting, Striker girls."

To Lassiter, Leti was actually quite pretty for a Striker girl. She wasn't his type, but she definitely had looks. "What do you want Randy?" she asked irritably.

"I wanted to invite you to my party," he replied simply.

Leti stared at him in confusion. "Really? What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Randy remarked. "But my maid is going out of town this Saturday so I need a waitress and seeing as that'll be the only job you'll be able to get when you get out of prison in twenty years, you should get some practice while you're out."

"Screw you, Randy!" Leti yelled. "Wait a minute, is that Lassiter in the car?"

"Hi, Leti," he greeted reluctantly.

She waved at him before turning her attention back to Randy. "I would love to go to your party, but I'll be too busy letting the air out of your tires. Isn't that right, Sandshrew?"

"_Saaandshrew!_"

Sandshrew hopped out of Leti's arm and slowly made its way towards Randy's car. Randy immediately stepped on the gas and sped off...

----

The police sirens came into earshot and Randy groaned as he pulled over. "Why'd you speed off like that Preston!?" Lassiter yelled. "Now, you're gonna get a ticket."

"Calm down Lassiter," Randy replied. "Watch this." An Officer Jenny approached Randy's side of the car. She appeared to be young and looked as if she could be no older than twenty.

"License and registration please," she told Randy.

"Of course," Randy replied as he handed her his information. "Three...two...one..."

"You're Mayor Preston's son!" Officer Jenny yelled.

"Guilty as charged," Randy replied. It was obvious to Lassiter that he was pretending to be humble. "I understand that I broke the law and so my father would probably love to know that you were the one who taught me my lesson by giving his only son a speeding ticket."

"Tell you what," Officer Jenny replied. "I'll let you off with a warning. I think your father will appreciate that more."

"Thank you," Randy told her. "Oh and if you see Police Commissioner Nevergreen tell him that I said hello."

"Will do. You two hurry up and get to school and have a nice day."

Officer Jenny walked off and drove off on her motorcycle. Lassiter looked at Randy in disbelief who just smirked back at him. "_You see that. Got off with a warning. That's what happens when you hang out with Randy Preston. Welcome to the Royals, Lassiter_..."


	3. Morning Greetings

**A/N: Some of the OC's are in this chapter and the rest will gradually come in. Also the next chapter will focus more on Leti and the Strikers. Also, if you have a Royal or an Intermediate that you want to go to Randy's pool party TELL ME what type of swimming trunks or swimsuits that they wear in a REVIEW OR PM. Oh one more thing about School Days: Suns vs Lunars, I'll have the next chapter done by tonight or tomorrow and expect a twist. Anyway enough of my rants, onto the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Morning Greetings**

"Remember," Randy told Lassiter as he parked the car. "Don't turn your back on the Strikers for one second. I tried being nice to those criminals just once and it almost got me and my Pokemon killed."

Lassiter noticed that the usual smug grin on Randy's face had been replaced by a more serious look. It was like he _almost_ had a reason to be so discriminate against the Strikers. However, it only lasted for a second as six identical looking girls approached the car. They all had the same long blond hair and green eyes and appeared to be wearing cheerleader uniforms. Randy quickly let down the windows and grinned.

"Hi Randy!" they greeted at the same time.

"Hello ladies," Randy replied. "Lassiter, these are the Soyani Sextuplets. Ladies, this is Kevin Lassiter. He's an Intermediate, but he's cool."

"Hi Kevin!" they greeted in the same tone.

"Umm...hey," he greeted back. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Hey dude," Randy told Lassiter as he grabbed Flareon from the back seat. "Sit with me at lunch time. I want to introduce you to a few of the Royals that you haven't met yet. I think I introduced you to Eclipse Exavrian and Neo Harun last month. You heard of Natalia Nevergreen?"

"I think she's the Police Commissioner's daughter," Lassiter answered as he reached for Nuzleaf's Poke Ball. "I've never met her."

Randy grinned as the two stepped out of the car. The minute his foot stepped onto the ground, the Soyani Sextuplets began swooning over him. "Ladies, ladies," he remarked. "There's plenty of Randy to go around. Tell you what, be at my mansion this Friday night to help me get ready for the pool party on Saturday."

"Okay!" the Soyani Sextuplets replied happily. "Bye Randy!"

The girls strolled off and Lassiter figured it was time to let Nuzleaf out. "Alright Nuzleaf, come on out!" he said as he tossed the Poke Ball in the air.

"_Nuuuzleeaf!"_

Nuzleaf immediately began turning flips in the parking lot. "Wow, that Nuzleaf has a lot of energy," Randy remarked as he clenched on to Flareon. "Hey Lassiter, I gotta get to class early on the first day. I'll catch you later. Make sure you tell the Intermediates about my party. Oh and help me keep an eye on that Striker whore, Leti. If you see her or any of those Strikers come near my car, let me know so I can call the police."

"Will do," Lassiter replied.

The two shook hands and Randy made his way into the school building. Lassiter stared at the parked car. It was as if it was a symbol of all good things to come.

"Man, this is the life..." he told Nuzleaf.

"_Nuuzleeaf?_"

"_Hey Lassy, think fast!_"

Lassiter quickly leaped into the air and caught the football that was being thrown in his direction at an incredibly fast rate. He managed to turn a flip as he landed on the ground.

"_Show off!_"

Lassiter sat the football next to Nuzleaf who began tossing it up and down. A girl with brown eyes and extremely long blond hair that went to her thighs approached him. She had her hair tied in a long, high ponytail tied with a red hairband. She was dressed in a blue shirt with the words 'Shoot here' in bold red letters across her breasts, ripped blue jeans and sneakers. It was Samusantha Arachnia, known by her nickname, Sanity. She lived across the street from Lassiter and was one of his best friends.

"Hey Sanity," Lassiter remarked as he grabbed the football from Nuzleaf. "You throw like a Magikarp."

"Magikarp can't throw," she replied.

"Exactly and neither can you," Lassiter shot back. "Chill, you know I'm just joking."

Sanity noticed Randy's car nearby and stared at Lassiter. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while," she told him. "Guess you're still hanging out with...Randy."

"Come on Sanity. Preston's cool and he's inviting the Royals _and_ the Intermediates to a pool party at his mansion on Saturday. I know we haven't been hanging out much lately, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the party?"

"Well Randy's a jerk and I hate him. But...I guess I'll go to the party with you Lassy, but only if you come see me at the cafe after school."

Lassiter nodded his head and picked Nuzleaf off of the ground. "I'll definitely be there. If you can, spread the words to the other Intermediates about the party. I'll see you at lunch..."

----

A boy dressed in a black t-shirt with a fire symbol on it and a pair of worn out jeans stood alone next to his Duskull. Taking his glasses and his baseball cap off, he began thinking about the speech that he had spent all night preparing.

"Alright Duskull, there she is," he told his Pokemon. "Wish me the best of luck. The wreckager is going in."

Max nervously walked up to Leti. She was talking to two girls. The first one had long, wavy brown hair with natural bright gold streaks and striking turquoise eyes that had bits of yellow in them. She was dressed in a dark teal tank top with a black jean jacket and black jeans with a pair of gray high top converse sneakers. A Pichu rested comfortably on her head. The second girl had dark blue hair with black highlights and gray eyes. She was dressed in a gray t-shirt, white knee length jacket with gray lining, dark blue jeans. She had an Absol by her side.

"Umm...hi, Saletia," Max greeted.

"Hi Saletia?" Leti replied as she extended her arms. "I can't get a hug? Come on, Max, I've been in juvie almost all summer and I haven't been around any guys in a while."

Max embraced Leti in a quick hug before nervously pulling back. "So how's it going, Rose, Zailia?"

"Fine," Rose answered. "You and Seth wanna hang out with me, Leti, and Zailia at my apartment tonight after we swipe some clothes from the Contest Hall down town."

"I'll be there, but I'll have to ask Seth if he wants to come with me," Max replied.

"Wait a minute," Zailia interjected. "Leti, you're on probation. If we get caught, you go right back to juvie."

"Well we need to try not to get caught, then," she replied calmly as she noticed her Sandshrew playing with Max's Duskull. "Hey, have you guys seen the Rogues or Leo's gang around. I know they can't wait to see me."

Max groaned and placed his hat back on his head. He tried to speak, but the words he wanted to say wouldn't come out. He finally figured he could at least try to talk to Leti later on. "So, uh...I'm glad you're back Saletia. See you tonight..."

----

Randy sat down at the desk in front of the girl that he had been eyeing. She had soft, flushed skin, and dark green eyes. Her dark brown hair fell in gentle caramel-highlighted ringlets. The girl was dressed in a formal black blouse, soft white-washed jeans, and dress shoes. She wore her hair in a braid held by a red ribbon and had a pair of silver glasses. A Furret that she called Halo was stretched out across her desk. Randy turned around and smiled. It wasn't his usual grin, but an actual genuine smile.

"Hi Natalia," he greeted. "How has your day been?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she replied. "How has your day been, Randy?"

"Well its been okay," he answered. "But now that I've seen you, its much better."

"Really?" Natalia couldn't tell if Randy was telling the truth or lying. He was one of her closest friends or at least in her mind. She had no idea what went through Randy's womanizing mind.

"Definitely," Randy replied interrupting her thoughts. "I don't have any reason to lie and I definitely want you to be at my pool party on Saturday."

"I'll...I'll see if I can make it," Natalia replied.

"Thanks, you rule." Randy stood up and extended his arms. Natalia slowly rose up from her seat causing Halo to growl a bit at Randy. Natalia still couldn't figure out if Randy was being genuine or just making a pass at her. She slowly embraced him in a hug. "You know, you have amazing eyes."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Randy replied. "I can see myself in them. I am definitely a sight for sore eyes."

The two laughed and silence filled the area. Class hadn't started yet, so no one noticed them in the back of the room. Randy smiled and gently pushed his forehead against Natalia's.

"_Wait, is he about to kiss me_?" she thought to herself. "_But_, _I only like him as a friend...Right_?"

Right as Randy pressed his lips against Natalia's, he felt a soft hand grab his arm. When he noticed who it was, she angrily motioned him to follow her outside the classroom. "Umm, Natalia," Randy remarked. "I have to go handle something before class starts. Can you keep an eye on Flareon for a minute?"

"Okay."

"Good, thanks." Randy turned in the opposite direction, his smug grin returning upon his face just in time for Natalia to miss it. Walking outside the classroom, a small petite girl around five feet tall with ocean blue eyes and shiny dark brown hair waited for him. She was dressed in a Designer jean skirt with a ruffle at the bottom and rhinestones, a white silk baby blue lacy halter top, a short sleeve designer denim jacket with more rhinestones, and high heeled boots. She had an unpronounceable designer brand headband on top of her head, diamond hoops earrings, a diamond journey pendant, and diamond bangles on each of her wrists. She had a Glaceon that she called Glacier, clutched in her arms.

"You are so full of it," she suddenly told Randy. "Its bad enough you use those lame lines on every girl you see, but you could at least chill out when it comes to your friends."

"But then I wouldn't be Randy Preston," he replied smugly. "Besides I thought I did good in there and I wasn't being _too_ fake. I sorta like Natalia, but then again I...never mind. What do you want, Eclipse?"

"Have you told anyone what happened?"

"You mean between us," Randy remarked. "You're so paranoid. I haven't told anyone. As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened. Its like you don't even trust me."

"I really don't..."

"Smart girl," Randy remarked. "But seriously, I'm not telling anyone even though you and I are like Flareon and Glaceon, fire and ice."

"How exactly are we like fire and ice?"

Randy groaned. "Look I don't have all the answers. I'm fire because I don't know, I'm hot and you're ice because you melt whenever you see me."

"Yes Randy I do because you are so irresistable," Eclipse remarked sarcastically.

"Tell me something I don't know," he stated. "Are you coming to my pool party on Saturday? Its not a party unless Eclipse Exavrian is there and plus I really want to see you..."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Randy replied. "I really want to see you...in a swimsuit." Eclipse stormed off and Randy grinned. He knew she was going to show up at the party. Class had started and Randy went back in and took his seat with his Flareon in his lap. He knew it was going to be an excellent year...


	4. Planning Day

**Planning Day**

Randy sat at the lunch table outside along with Eclipse, Natalia, and a boy named Neo Harun. He had blue hair and brown eyes dressed in a black long sleeve shirt underneath a sleeveless silver jacket with khaki shorts and red sneakers with silver stripes. "Alright," Eclipse began as she read over the list of students. "Umm...Amber Elm and Riku Saotoshi?"

"Invited," Randy answered quickly.

Eclipse put a check mark beside Amber and Riku's name and continued. "Seth Denduras?"

"He's a Striker. Not invited."

"Alright," Eclipse remarked as she crossed out Seth's name. "Reika Mishima?"

"That creepy chick who talks in poems?" Randy asked questionably. "Go ahead and invite her. I want to see what she looks like in a swimsuit."

Eclipse rolled her eyes as she put a checkmark besides Reika's name and continued down the list. "Ryuu Schiffer....wait a minute, doesn't he hate you?"

"Yep," Randy replied. "But that's only because he's jealous of my good looks. Invite him so I can show him up in something."

"Well half the people on the list must be jealous of your _good _looks," Eclipse remarked sarcastically. "Hmm...I guess its safe for me to cross out Rika Davis, Zaila Kage, Rose Brown, and Saletia Laran?"

"Aren't those girls Strikers?" Neo asked.

Randy nodded his head and placed Flareon on the table. "I don't want that Striker whore Leti or any of those dirty, disgusting, trampy Striker she-thugs and their criminal, illegally bred, sorry excuses for Pokemon at my..." He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed his cell phone ringing. Excusing himself from his friends, Randy answered his phone.

"What is it, Mother?"

"_Hi, sweetie_. _I just called to remind you that we're going to visit the Fades today_."

"Ugh, Mother you know I hate going over there. Why does Dad insist on being friends with the Fades? They're insane! Seriously, what kind of parents lock their daughter in a house all day? Besides, I'm busy planning my party and Eclipse, Natalia, and I are taking pictures with our Pokemon today. We've done it every year since we were five. I can't just abandon my best friends."

"_Oh, I almost forgot about the pictures. Well I'm sure the Fades don't mind if we bring Eclipse and Natalia along. We won't be there long, Randy, I promise. You can even drive your car so if we're there too long you can leave_."

"Fine, whatever. I'll talk to you later..."

----

Leti walked home with Sandshrew following close behind her. School wasn't over for the day, but she didn't feel like staying and she had to get ready for the raid later on. She continued walking until she saw two boys on motorcycles approaching her. The first one was muscular and had spiky red hair in a ponytail and crimson red eyes. He was dressed in a red tanktop with black pants and red and black shoes. He had an Infernape clutching onto him from behind his seat. The second one had blue hair that went down to his shoulders and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue shirt, black shorts, and black and blue worn out shoes.

"Hey Leti!" the red-haired boy called as he stopped his motorcycle. "When did you get out?"

"Last night," she answered. "I'm on probation, though. So, what's up with you, Shadow?"

"Nothing much," he answered. "Ty and I were going to head over to Larry's place to see if he has some Pokemon for us. We've been saving up so I think we have enough to buy one."

"Cool, you guys drop me off at my house?"

"I don't know," Shadow replied. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't _you _be in school," Leti shot back.

Shadow and Ty laughed for a bit as Shadow's Infernape hopped off of his motorcycle. Shadow reached under his seat and grabbed a vest. He handed it to Leti. "We made this vest for you while you were in juvie."

"_Sexy Leti_," Leti remarked as she read the back of the black and red vest. "And it looks just like my grafitti I put behind the gas station! You got the "Y" right and everything! One problem though."

"What is that?" Ty finally said.

"Doesn't match my tanktop," she answered. "Black and red vest with a green tanktop. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those colors together, right Sandshrew?"

"_Saaandshrew_!"

"Leti if you don't want the vest..." Shadow started.

"I want the vest," she finished. "But this tanktop has got to go."

Leti quickly pulled her green tanktop over her head revealing a black and red bra and a toned stomach. She swung the tanktop around for a second and then tossed it to her Sandshrew much to the amazement of Shadow and Ty. "Is that legal?!" Ty asked in shock. "I think its halfway public nudity."

"Everything is legal if you don't get caught," Leti remarked nonchalantly as she put the vest on. "Now come on and take me home."

Shadow immediately turned to his Infernape. "Look Blaze," he started. "I know you're going to hate it, but you have to go in your Poke Ball."

"_Infernaaape_???"

"Come on Blaze, she's hot," Shadow whispered. "Just this once."

After a few more minutes of bickering, Blaze finally complied with its trainer. Shadow recalled his Infernape and hopped on his motorcycle. Ty did the same and quickly started it up. "You don't mind if Sandshrew rides with you do you, Ty?" Leti asked.

"I don't see why it would be an issue," Ty replied as Leti hopped on the back of Shadow's motorcycle. "We don't have an extra helmet for you, Leti."

"Helmets are for sissies who can't take a bump on the head," Leti remarked. "Right, Sandshrew?"

"_Saaandshreeew_!"

The ride to Leti's house only took three minutes since they were already in the Striker neighborhood. Shadow and Ty quickly took off seeing as they were behind schedule. Sandshrew followed behind Leti, dragging her green tanktop along the ground as she walked up to her old, decrepit house. "Roni!" Leti yelled as she banged on the door. "Open the door!" She waited for thirty seconds before her anger overtook her. "Open the fucking door!!! You know what, screw it! Sandshrew, Rollout!"

"_Saaaandshreew_!"

Sandshrew rolled into the ball and crashed into the wooden door. The door shattered in pieces and the two walked in. "Wow," Leti stated. "Good job, Sandshrew! Damn, I probably could've just kicked the door in myself."

"Leti, is that you?" a deep voice called out from the couch in the living room. "You home already?"

"Yeah, Derek!" she replied as she inhaled the smoke surrounding the area. "Finally, you bought some more cigarettes!"

She hurried over to the couch and glanced at her older sister's boyfriend who had a cigarette held firmly in his mouth. He had greasy dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. Derek had a muscular figure and if it weren't for all the cigarettes, he'd be in top shape. It was obvious that he either didn't notice that Sandshrew had destroyed the front door or he most likely didn't care. "Dude where's the lighter?" Leti complained as she grabbed a cigarette from the carton on the table.

"I think I lost it," he replied as he took one last drag on his cigarette. "Wheezing, can you help me look for my lighter?"

"_Wheeeziing_..."

Derek's Wheezing began floating around the kitchen in search of the lighter, but it was unlucky in its search. Leti rolled her eyes and grabbed a Poke Ball that was sitting on the table and tossed the it in the air.

"_Houndoom, come on out_!"

"_Houndooooom_!"

"Houndoom can you do me a favor and light this cigarette?"

Houndoom stared at its trainer wide eyed. Did she really call him out of his Poke Ball just to light a cigarette? He glanced at Sandshrew and noticed that it had copied Leti and now held a cigarette in its mouth as well. "_Houndoom_..." he growled as he released a small Ember onto Leti's cigarette.

"Thanks Houndoom," Leti remarked. "I-

She was interrupted by a hand snatching the cigarette out of her mouth. Leti looked up and stared into the emerald green eyes of her older sister, Veronica. "Hey Roni!" she yelled. "Give me my cigarette back!"

"You're too young to be smoking!" she yelled as she snatched the other cigarette from Sandshrew's mouth. "Look at the bad example you're setting for Sandshrew. Its the first day of school and you're already skipping! You're on probation for crying out loud!"

"Well, I got bored so I left and Sandshrew's a Pokemon! I doubt they can get lung cancer."

"Good excuse..." she replied sarcastically as she examined Leti. "Its bad enough that you skip school on a constant basis, and break the door in every month, but why is it whenever I send you somewhere, you come back with some part of your clothing missing? Your shirt, your shoes, your belt, your socks, your skirt, YOUR BRA!!!"

"It was only my shirt today," she defended. "It didn't match the vest, so I took it off. Ugh, I don't feel like hearing this. I gotta get in contact with Rose and the rest of the girls before tonight and train my Pokemon. Sandshrew, Houndoom, lets go..."

----

"I'm serious guys," Lassiter said to Sanity and a tall guy with long messy black hair and blue eyes dressed in a purple and blue striped shirt underneath a black zip up hoodie with jeans and an old pair of running shoes. "Preston's party is going to be awesome. I talked to him at lunch today. I'm in and he said I can bring anyone I want as long as they're not a Striker."

The three were sitting at their usual table at the cafe where Sanity worked. She was taking on of her many breaks even though she was actually allowed only one.

"Do you want to come with us, Shaun?" Sanity asked him.

"Definitely!" he answered excitedly. "Its about time we got invited to a Royal party. This is gonna be awesome! Who else are you bringing?"

"Probably Alessandra, Markus, and Eric," Lassiter answered. "I think I'll ask that Jimmy Gray guy if he wants to go too."

"_Party_..."

Three of the seniors walked up to the table and sat across from Lassiter, Sanity, and Shaun. The first one was a girl with dark brown hair that reached her waist and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a red skirt and black shoes and wore a headband to keep her bangs away from her face. Her Espeon was clutched in her arms. The second one was a guy with blond hair and deep blue eyes dressed in an orange and white t-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. His Umbreon was trailing behind him. The third senior was a guy about six foot two inches with azure eyes and fairly long, navy blue, spiky hair. He was slightly tanned and muscular and dressed in a green shirt with black shorts. He had a gold chain with a flame encrusted on it and silver sneakers. The guy had his Gible held tight in his arms.

"What's up guys?" Shaun greeted. "You come in Markus's car?"

"Yeah," Eric answered. "Why'd you guys call us here?"

"Alright," Lassiter began as he handed Nuzleaf a cookie. "Alessandra, Markus, Eric, do you guys wanna go to Preston's party on Saturday? Just me, Sanity, Shaun, and you three. The six amigos and their Pokemon. So what do you guys...wait, who is that?"

Lassiter gazed at a girl a few tables over. She had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders with a cowlick on the top of her head and bright golden colored eyes. She was dressed in a white tank-top, a light navy blue skirt slightly passed over her knees held up with a black belt, black leggings and silver flats. She had a Teddiursa on her table and had her head buried in a book. She momentarily glanced at Lassiter and smiled before quickly turning away.

"That's Amber Elm," Alessandra told him. "She's a Royal, but she's kind of shy. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Forget that!" Shaun interjected. "No girl wants a guy to just 'talk' to her. If you want to get a girl, you gotta show off with your Pokemon. Wait until we get to school tomorrow and I'll show you what I'm talking about..."

----

"_Alright Randy, who do you want in the front_?"

"Oh that's easy," he answered. "Eclipse..."

"I knew-

"Get in the back," he interrupted as he opened the door to the passenger's side. "Natalia can sit in the front by yours truly. Don't worry Double N, I don't bite...unless you want me to."

Eclipse thumped Randy on the back of his head and he quickly turned forward. Natalia slowly took a seat in the front and sat her Furret down in her lap. Randy started up his car and sped off. He knew he wasn't going to get a ticket anyway, but he remembered that his friends were in the car and slowed down. If it was one of his guy friends like Neo or Lassiter, he wouldn't of cared, but having Eclipse and Natalia along made him slightly more cautious. "Ugh," Eclipse complained from the back seat. "Randy you so should have bought another model. This car is tacky."

"Little Miss Midget is just upset because her tiny feet can't reach the floor," Randy taunted back. "Next time, I'll bring a car seat. Is that okay with you Double E?"

"Just keep your eyes off of your reflection and on the road," Eclipse growled.

"Are you _actually_ telling me to look _away _from my reflection?" Randy remarked. "That's like telling a Magikarp to use Fire Blast."

Natalia laughed quietly to herself as her two friends continued exchanging shots at one another. Randy finally pulled up to the gate at the Fade's mansion. Once he and his friends stood outside the main door, Randy took a deep breath. "Alright," he started. "You guys have been here with me before so you know the drill. Hold on to your Pokemon and put on your polite faces. The better we fake it, the sooner we can leave. You ready for this Flareon?"

"_Flareeeeooon_..."

Randy spent the next half hour in agony clutching Flareon in his arms. He was ready to leave and as his parents conversed with the Fades, he glanced around the area. He had to admit, it was a pretty nice mansion although he thought his was a lot better. He was soon escorted to the Fade's daughter's quarters along with Eclipse and Natalia. The man escorting them was Claude, the bodyguard. He never spoke directly which Randy found even more annoying, but he didn't dare let loose his aura of fake politeness.

"Where's the little brat?" Randy muttered to himself in a low tone.

"She's right over there," Eclipse whispered up to him. "And for future reference, you might wanna stop talking to yourself."

"You're the only one who heard me," he whispered. "I made sure no one was around, but I forgot that you can hear everything down there."

Before Eclipse could respond, a girl with stormy blue-gray hair and equally blue-gray eyes stepped into view. She was dressed in an elegant dress and had a smile on her face. "Hello Randy," she greeted politely.

"Hi Hera," he replied back putting his fake polite voice on. "You remember my best friends; Eclipse Exavrian and Natalia Nevergreen?"

She nodded her head. "Nice to see you two again."

"So your brother Reese tells me you're going to school for the first time tomorrow," Randy stated as he placed Flareon on the floor beside Hera's Vulpix. Eclipse and Natalia did the same and placed their respective Pokemon on the floor. "Are you nervous?"

"A bit..."

"Well here's some advice," Randy started. "Anyone you see in dirty clothing or with a switchblade is most likely a Striker."

"Striker?" she asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"_That's right_," Randy thought. "_Her stupid parents never told her about the Strikers or the Intermediates. Oh well, I don't care. She'll find out sooner or later when one of those Strikers steal her money or her Pokemon_."

"Hey Hera," Natalia told her. "Since you're going to our school, you should come to Randy's party on Saturday."

"Yeah," Eclipse added. "It'll be fun."

Randy's eyes immediately widened. "Hera can you excuse us for a second?" he asked. He grabbed his two friends and stepped outside into Hera's garden. "What the hell!"

"What's wrong with you?" Eclipse asked.

"Look," he began. "Its bad enough that I'm going to have Seth James and Ryuu Schiffer, two guys that I hate, at my party, but they can look out for themselves. If Hera comes, I'll have to babysit her the entire time."

"I thought she was fourteen," Natalia stated.

"Yeah," Randy continued. "But she's been so sheltered her entire life, she might as well be eight. Look if she comes to the party, _you_ two will be keeping an eye on her. Now come on, lets get our Pokemon so we can go..."

----

Late at night, two men stood on a nearby hill overlooking Illas City. The first man had an Alakazam by his side and the second one had a Shiftry besides him. "So," the first man began. "This is where you grew up."

"Yes," the second man replied. "A city full of idiots who divide themselves into three social classes based on financial status. The Royals are at the top, the Intermediates in the middle, and the Strikers are at the bottom."

"Pretty complicated system," the first man stated. "Which class did you belong to?"

"I was an Independent," the second man answered as he stared at his Shiftry. "That's not a real class, but that was the one that I proclaimed myself to be in. Its a shame I couldn't convince my younger brother to do the same before I left."

The first man glanced at his partner and then at his Alakazam. "So why are we here?" he asked.

"We're going to rid this city of all three social classes," he began. "We are going to take over this city with our Pokemon and rid it of all corruption. Anyone who gets in the way; Royal, Intermediate, or Striker, will be eliminated..."


	5. A Week in Illas City

**A Week in Illas City**

Leti sat in Rose's apartment going through all of the stuff they had stolen from their raid at the mall. It was Thursday night and they had just finished their third raid of the week. Leti was at the apartment with Rose, Max, Zalia, and Seth Denduras. Seth had icy blue eyes and mint green hair and he dressed in a long light blue shirt with a bright yellow ring circling the bottom of each sleeve and of the shirt itself with a pair of shorts that went past his knees with the same bright yellow rings on the bottom. Seth was pretty skinny and was an inch shorter than Leti. His Mismagius was floating around the living room.

"Let's see," Leti began as she continued looking through the stuff. "We got some shirts, belts, a few pair of shoes, some watches, a deck of cards, a few pair of jeans, some Pokemon food, and some spray paint."

"Well what do you guys wanna do now?" Zailia asked.

"We could study for the test Mr. Reynolds is giving us on Friday," Rose stated.

"_We could study for the test Mr. Reynolds is giving us on Friday_," Leti mocked. "The _professor_ wants to study, but I say we play Strip-

"We are so not playing Strip Poker," Rose interrupted.

"Fine," Leti remarked. "Maybe we should study. I promised my sister that my grade would match my bra size this year. Man, I wish I had Double D's."

Sandshrew along with everyone else's Pokemon was buried in the pile of Pokemon food in the corner. "Hey man," Seth whispered to Max. "Here's your chance. Give her the necklace."

"Alright," he whispered back as he walked over to Leti. "Umm...Saletia can I speak to you...in private?"

"Sure Max," she answered. "Rose can we go in your room for a second?"

"Yeah," Rose replied. "But don't mess anything up."

"We won't," Leti assured her as she and Max headed towards the room.

Once in the room, Max shut the door behind them and Leti immediately hopped on Rose's bed. "What are you doing?" Max asked curiously.

"Oh," Leti started as she began jumping up and down on Rose's bed. "Rose told me not to mess anything up so naturally, I'm going to go ahead and screw with her. So what do you want?"

"Umm...well..." he started as he reached in his pocket. "I...uh...wanted to give you...this..." He pulled out an emerald encrusted silver necklace from his pocket and Leti immediately fell off the bed. For one of the few times in her life Leti was at a loss of words.

"Max..." she said quietly. "Did you steal that for me?"

"Well..." he continued nervously. "I...uh...saw you staring at it on Monday when we did that first raid so...yeah. I got it because I know green is your favorite color."

"I don't have to like sleep with you or anything?" Leti asked questionably. "You're just giving it to me? No guy's ever given me a gift without me having to makeout with them or flash them or...you know..."

"Well its a gift...from a friend."

"Do you want to maybe put it on me?" Leti walked over to him and turned around as Max nervously placed the necklace around her neck.

"_Alright_," Max thought as Leti faced him, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips. _"She's gonna kiss me. Stay calm_. _Remember you're the Wreckager_. _Don't let your glasses get all steamed_..."

At that moment the door opened and in came Rose, Zalia, and Seth. "You guys gotta come see the news! They're talking about the raid!" The five Strikers hurried out and stared at the television...

"This is Ace Reporter Johnny Barrons and this is my co-anchor, Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff say hello to the people."

"_Wigglytuff_..."

"We've just received news that the Illas City Mall has been broken into for the second time this night and the fourth time this week."

"_Wiggly...Wiggly....tuff...Wiggly_..._tuff_..."

"That's correct Wigglytuff. We did receive a letter from the suspects. I'll read it now..."

_To the citizens of Illas City:_

_The corruption in this city is unbearable. As a former citizen, I am ashamed to call this place "home." Divided as you are, there would never be any peace between the social classes no matter what. When Randall Maxwell Preston I and his son, Randall Maxwell Preston II, founded Illas City, there were no Royals, no Intermediates, no Strikers. The three social classes did not exist, but over time people began to seperate themselves based on financial status. I find that absolutely infuriating, but the Prestons are not to blame. No it is all of you who are to blame._

_To the Royals: Your wealth and your arrogance will be your downfall..._

_To the Intermediates: Your indecisiveness and your selfish desires will be your downfall..._

_To the Strikers: Your criminal lifestyle and your recklessness will be your downfall..._

_In short, this city will be reformed in a way suitable for people and Pokemon. Enjoy yourself for these last few months. My two partners as well as myself and all of our Pokemon will be watching you..._

_---K.L. _

"Well there you have it. We will have more on this tomorrow. Until then this is Ace Reporter Johnny Barrons and...

"_Wiggly...tuff!_"

"Over and out..."

----

Randy walked down the sidewalk with his Flareon strolling behind him as Lassiter continued down the sidewalk on his skateboard with Nuzleaf turning flips ahead of him. The two guys and their Pokemon stopped when they reached a small photo store. "Hey Lassiter," Randy began. "Thanks for coming with me to get these photos. Eclipse would've killed me if I forgot to pick them up."

"No problem Preston," Lassiter replied as he took off his helmet. "Its Friday and I don't really have anything to do."

"You should come over my house," Randy told him as they entered the store. "My parents have been waiting to meet you. They know everything about the medals and trophies you've won for the high school."

"Really?"

"_Nuzleeeaafff?" _

"Totally," Randy stated as they entered the line. "The Soyani Sextuplets are helping me set up and my parents are flying off before they show up, but I think we'll be at my mansion before they leave."

"Your parents are _still _leaving?" Lassiter asked. "Didn't they watch the news last night?"

Randy laughed loudly. "My family has been running this city since my great-great-grandfather founded it and I'll be the mayor someday. Its the only job I ever want. Its my destiny and no wacko is going to change that."

Randy made it sound like the position as mayor was more like a monarchy. True, his family hadn't lost an election since the first Randall Maxwell Preston and as much as Lassiter knew there had never been a mayor who didn't have the name Randall Preston. For all the things Randy had joked about, he seemed serious about wanting to become mayor.

"Name," the lady at the counter asked when they finally made it up there.

"Randall Preston V," Randy answered. "The photo folder is Exavrian-Nevergreen-Preston."

The woman glanced up at Randy as she stood up and searched through the cabinet behind her. She handed the folder to Randy. "You can go sit at those tables over there and check the photos to make sure everything came out right."

"Alright," Randy stated as he handed her a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change. Come on Lassiter, lets check out these pictures."

Lassiter followed Randy over to one of the tables and sat down. Randy had no trouble getting Flareon to sit still, but Lassiter was having problems with the entergetic Nuzleaf.

"_Nuzleaf..Nuz_..."

"Nuzleaf, calm down or you won't be able to see the pictures."

"_Nuz_..."

Nuzleaf hopped in the chair between Randy and Lassiter as Randy opened the photo folder. Spilling the photos out on the table, Randy began sorting through them. "I swear, the camera loves me," he bragged as he looked through the pictures. "I definitely should have taken some solo shots with Flareon."

"_Flareeeeon_..."

After Randy finished sorting them out, Lassiter began looking at them. The first one had Randy to the right with his usual smug grin, Eclipse, being shorter than her friends, was in the bottom middle of the camera with a pretty smile on her face, and Natalia was to the left with a pretty smile on her face as well. All of their Pokemon were on top of their heads. The second picture had Randy to the left, Natalia in the middle with one of her arms around Randy, and Eclipse to the right leaning towards Natalia's face. Randy's Flareon was resting on his left shoulder, Natalia's Furret, Halo, was wrapped around her neck, and Eclipse's Glaceon, Glacier, was on her tiny right shoulder. The third picture had Randy in the middle, Eclipse to the left, and Natalia to the right. Randy had both of his arms around his two best friends and Lassiter noticed that it was the first picture that Randy didn't have his smug grin, but an actual warm smile. Each of the three Pokemon stood in front of their respective trainers with the same warm smiles. The rest of the photos were various shots of the three. One with the three of them and their Pokemon wearing sunglasses, one with both of the girls pretending to kiss Randy on his left and right cheeks, one with the three of them lying on their stomachs, and a whole lot more.

"Wow," Lassiter remarked as he finished looking at the photos. "You, Eclipse, and Natalia do this every year?"

"Every year since we were like four or five," he answered. "I can show you the rest when we get to my house. Wait, I think I have one in my wallet."

Randy went through his wallet and after looking around, he came across an old photo. Pulling it out, he handed the picture to Lassiter. "Check it out Nuzleaf," Lassiter stated. "Its Preston like eleven years ago."

"_Nuz_..._leaf_?"

Lassiter looked at the picture and it looked identical to the third one he had seen. Five year old Randy stood with a smile on his face as he had both of his arms wrapped around five year old girls; Eclipse and Natalia. An Eevee stood in front of Randy, a Sentret in front of Natalia, and another Eevee in front of Eclipse. "You know, Eclipse is still the same height," Randy joked.

"You guys must be really tight, Preston," Lassiter replied as he handed Randy back the photo.

"Yeah," he started as he put the photos back in the folder. "They can't live without _me_. Now, let's get to my mansion. Its only a short walk from here so there's no need for me to call for my limousine."

The two stepped outside along with Flareon and Nuzleaf. Lassiter put his helmet back on and hopped on his skateboard. "Hey Nuzleaf, check out this new trick," Lassiter called out. He sped towards a rail and hopped on it. Grinding down the rail, Lassiter began picking up speed. Reaching the end of the rail, Lassiter leaped in the air and landed on the skateboard hands first. However as he regained his stance, he failed to notice the attention of a few bystanders.

"Kevin Lassiter!" Randy stated as he turned Lassiter to face the small crowd who had been watching his performance. "Is there anything this guy can't do?!"

"_Nuzleeeeaf_!"

Nuzleaf became estatic and began riding on Lassiter's skateboard only to crash into some nearby bushes. Among the crowd Lassiter noticed the same girl with long, dark brown hair and bright golden eyes that he saw at the cafe earlier that week. Of course there were others beside Amber in the crowd and Randy made sure he introduced Lassiter to everyone who was out there. He took him up to a guy with straight blue hair and sparkling large blue eyes with creamy, milky skin. He was dressed in a blue, short sleeve shirt which went down to his thighs and black pants with black strapped sneakers. He wore an expensive brown belt around his waist as well as blue fingerless gloves. The most weirdest thing Lassiter noticed about the guy was the hairband that he had. His Scyther stood firmly beside him. "Lassiter, this is Martha Logans," Randy stated.

"Marth Logans," Marth corrected. "Its _not_ Martha!"

"_Scy...ther_!"

"It might as well be," Randy scoffed. "Dude, no offence, but you look like a chick."

"Randy just because you say 'no offence' doesn't mean I still don't feel offended," Marth remarked.

"Hey man," Lassiter told Marth. "Don't even worry about it. My best friend, Sanity, is a definite tomboy. If she didn't have like super long hair, everyone would think she was a boy."

"Anyway, are you coming to my party or not?" Randy asked irritably.

"I'll be there," Marth stated.

Before Lassiter could start a conversation with Marth, Randy dragged him towards a tall girl with straight brown hair and dark green eyes, dressed in a short black dress with a white cardigan and black shoes. She had an Eevee in her arms. The guy she was with was slightly taller than her. He had black shaggy hair and light brown eyes. He wore a dark red t-shirt and jeans with patched up holes in the knees and black skate shoes. His Elekid was on the ground beside him. "Lassiter, this is Alexandra Bennington and her boyfriend....Seth James."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alexandra yelled.

"Oh come on," Randy remarked. "You like each other and you live together. Plus your parents are always away from home. That sounds like a relationship to me. If you're with a person everyday, you're in a relationship."

Lassiter glanced at Randy. _He_ was with Eclipse and Natalia almost everyday, but he _said _he wasn't interested in either one of them romantically. Thinking about it, there were a lot of people he knew that spent almost everyday together. Alessandra and Markus were the first two people who came to his mind as well as some more of his friends who spent everyday together. "Nice to meet you Lassiter," Seth greeted bringing him out of his trance.

"Uh, nice to meet you too," he replied. "This is Nuzleaf."

"_Nuzleeeaf...Nuzleeeaf!!!"_

Nuzleaf immediately began turning flips as Seth's Elekid attempted to do the same. Randy pulled Lassiter to the side and made sure no one was around to hear them. "I've already invited Alexandra and Seth to the party," he stated. "But listen, do you know what _Jumpers_ and _Fallers_ are?"

"Yeah," he answered. "_Jumpers_ are people who jump from being Strikers to being Royals without becoming an Intermediate first and _Fallers_ are the other way around. They fall down to Striker without becoming Intermediates first."

If there was one thing that _both _the Royals and the Strikers could agree on was the fact that they absolutely hated _Jumpers _and _Fallers_. When Lassiter was talking to Leti once, she mentioned something about when she found out that a girl she knew used to be a Royal. She said that after the older Striker girls found out, they immediately beat the _Faller_ girl senseless. The _Jumpers_ on the other hand had it lucky. The Royals wouldn't beat them, but they would definitely shun them due to their past.

"Well Seth is a _Jumper_," Randy explained. "I only invited him to my party because my mother said that if I invited Alexandra, I had to invite Seth too. Look, I know I shouldn't judge but he used to be a Striker, so help me keep an eye on him at the party."

Lassiter agreed and the two walked back towards the crowd. "Come on Nuzleaf," Lassiter called out.

"_Nuzleeeaf!!!"_

Nuzleaf ran back towards Lassiter and Randy. "Oh yeah," Randy stated. "I forgot to tell you that I noticed Amber checking you out when you were doing tricks on your skateboard. Do you know who she is?"

"I've seen her around," Lassiter replied. "She's pretty good looking."

"You got the whole sporty guy thing going on," Randy continued. "And I've seen you going out with a lot of the Intermediate girls. You ever ask out a Royal chick?"

"Not really," he answered. "Why do you wanna know, Preston?"

"Because I'm going to help you out..."

----

"Thanks for driving me here," Leti told Rose. "My probation officer is making me take therapy. I told Roni I didn't want to do it, but you know how she is."

"No problem," Rose replied. "I'll be back when you get finished. An hour right?"

"Right." Leti stepped out of the car and grabbed Sandshrew from the back seat and walked into the building. Walking into the building, she walked up to the counter. "Umm...Saletia Laran."

"Yes, you have an appointment," the secretary stated. "The doctor will see you now. Go through that door and go in the first room to the right."

She pointed towards the door to the far left and Leti went through it. Walking into the door, Leti walked into the office on the right and sat down. The doctor was turned around in his chair facing out the window. "Saletia," he started. "Nice to meet you."

"Holy crap!" Leti yelled as the doctor turned around. "You're a-

"Slowking," he finished. "Dr. Slowking. A lot of first time patients are surprised to find out that I'm a Pokemon. My brother's a teacher at the Crystal Indigo Academy and he always tells me how surprised his students are when they first see him."

"Well look Dr. Slowking," Leti began. "I don't want to be here. My sister and my probation officer are forcing me to be in therapy. So let's do whatever they do in therapy so I can go."

"Actually," Dr. Slowking continued. "The only thing we do is talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes. We can talk about anything. Your name for example. Do you like your name?"

Leti stared at him in confusion. "I guess I do," she stated. "I mean Saletia is an alright name, but, my stage name is going to be 'Leticia' when I'm a strip...I mean...exotic dancer." Dr. Slowking wrote down some information before speaking again.

"Tell me your favorite color and why."

"Well," she started. "My favorite color is green because its the color of money and it looks sexy on me."

"Hmm..." Dr. Slowking muttered as he wrote down some information. "Now, pick a number between one and one-hundred."

"Sixty-nine," Leti answered quickly.

"Hmm...fairly random number..."

"Not if you think about it..." Leti whispered as the therapist wrote down some more information. Dr. Slowking glanced at the curled up Sandshrew in Leti's lap and looked up at Leti.

"The next thing I want you to do is let the rest of your Pokemon out of their Poke Balls. I wish to speak to them."

"Fine whatever." Leti stood up and reached for the Poke Balls around her waist. "Houndoom, Arbok, come out!" She quickly tossed them in the air.

"_Houndooom_..."

"_Charbokk_..."

Sandshrew stood in between them as Dr. Slowking began conversing with them. After a few minutes of talking, he began writing down some information. "You may recall them if you wish," Dr. Slowking stated.

"Alright," Leti remarked as she held out two Poke Balls. "Arbok, Houndoom return!" Leti sat back down and Sandshrew hopped in her lap. "So what did they say?"

"I'm sorry," Dr. Slowking told her. "But Sandshrew, Arbok, and Houndoom want me to keep the information confidential and I respect their wishes."

Leti rolled her eyes. "Fine, as long as this whole session is confidential," she groaned.

"It definitely is confidential," he replied. "Now how do you feel about your family and friends?"

"Roni gets on my nerves sometimes," she began. "But she's cool and her boyfriend, Derek, is pretty cool too. My dad's in prison and my mom is somewhere in Sinnoh."

"And your friends?"

"Rose and Zalia are pretty cool," Leti remarked. "Rose has an apartment all by herself. Oh and my friend, Max, is awesome too. He gave me this necklace."

Dr. Slowking glanced at the sparkling emerald necklace around Leti's neck. "Hmm..." he started. "He must really care about you to give you such a beautiful necklace."

"Yeah, he rocks."

The two continued conversing throughout the hour. At the end, the doctor glanced at his notes. "You know," he began. "Your sister, probation officer, and I think we know how you can do your community service. You mentioned that you like to dance and that your friend taught you a little bit of gymnastics. Am I correct?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I dance a lot and I can do some tricks that Lassiter taught me before he started hanging out with Randy. What kind of community service do you guys want me to do?"

"We think you should try out for your school's cheerleading team."

"What!" she yelled. "You mean on the cheerleading team with those Royal Sextuplets! What's the other option?"

Dr. Slowking searched through his notes and looked up. "Your probation officer says the only other option is picking up Pokemon...droppings at the shelter for abandoned Pokemon."

"Fine," she groaned. "I'll try out on Monday..."

----

Randy was smiling like an idiot. A perverted idiot. A perverted idiot surrounded by many women in bikinis. The party had only started around an hour ago, and the backyard was full of people already. Well, what did he expect? Of course people would want to show up on time to Randall Preston V's pool party. Who wouldn't? Randy, still having the idiotic smile on his face, stared at every corner of the yard.

"Why do I feel like your ego is inflating ten times bigger?" Randy turned his head, and then looked down to look the speaker in the eye.

"It is not, midget. You're just imagining things, Eclipse," Randy chuckled back.

"Ah... you're right, how could I think that it was possible for your ego to grow any bigger?" she retorted. She had on a black bikini, most likely a designer one, that flattered her small petite body. It was a solid black, with a simple silver ring in the middle of chest, settled in the valley of her breasts pulling the black material snug over her body. Tied amongst the ring, black string went up to tie as a bow behind her neck. Randy's eyes traveled further down to look at the complementing bottoms, noticing it was just as simple (and sexy), black with two bows at either side of her hips.

"You cleaned up quite nicely," Randy commented. He received a glare from her, who just crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright people!" he yelled at his party guests. "Welcome to Randall Preston V's pool party! If I hate you and you know who you are," he glanced over at Seth James and glared at Ryuu Schiffer before he continued. "Don't piss me off or I'll have security and by security, I mean my father's Machamp and Hariyama, drag you out of here by your necks. Now, my friends, Eclipse Exavrian and Natalia Nevergreen will go over the other rules, where everything is at, and the other stuff that's happening today. Double E, Double N, the floors all yours."

He flipped his sunglasses down and stepped back. "Okay," Eclipse started. "The rules are simple. No Electric Pokemon in or near the pool. Trainers with Fire, Rock, or Ground types, keep your Pokemon away from the water. Ice types are not allowed to freeze any part of the water and extremely heavy Pokemon are not allowed in the pool."

"Battles will be allowed only in Randy's field outside the pool area," Natalia continued in her soft voice. "Food and refreshments are at that table to the right and anyone is allowed on the diving board since we're having a competition to see who can do the best tricks."

There were a few chants among the crowd after they heard about the diving board competition.

"_Lassiter! Lassiter! Lassiter!" _

"The most important rule," Eclipse added. "Is...

"HAVE FUN!!!" both girls said excitedly at the same time.

The people quickly began moving around, some releasing their Pokemon, some heading to the field, some heading into the pool, some heading to the food, and some like Lassiter immediately headed for the diving board. Eclipse walked over to Randy and stood beside him.

"I forgot to tell you, I invited my cousin to the party," she said out, not bothering to face him. His eyes bulged, growing wide and big.

"WHAT?!" However, in response to that, the two of them heard screams and giggles, as well as the image of people rushing out to see the newest arrival. The two of them followed the crowd out to the parking lot drive way and hustled and bustled their way to the front, demanding to see the newcomer. Parked in front of them, was a car that even Randy didn't have. He did indeed have the same _car_, essentially anyways, but it was also different. It was a Corvette Z06, but was magnificent compared to any other car. On the wheels of the car, shiny green metal leaves and vines circulated the design of the chrome rims. On top of that, the paint job of the car wasn't just a simple color. It was black at the front, but faded to midnight blue towards the back. Painted on the sides were shining stars, parchment ribbons that were imprinted with things like "Hazardous for your Health", skulls, and poisonous apples. Eclipse let out a chuckle as she neared the hood of the car. There was a woman, shrouded by a dark cloak, sitting quite innocently on a log, but she held another poisonous apple, smoking green and just oozing evil. And then suddenly the car doors opened. But they didn't open out... they opened up.

"Evan!" Eclipse squealed as she ran towards the figure. He quickly embraced the small girl in his arms and grinned.

"So... like the car?"

Randy glared at the guy he remembered all too well. He had long platinum silver hair with subtle white high lights that reached his mid neck. He had icy blue eyes. The guy was about 5'10", the same as Randy, and had an athletic runner's body just like his. His outfit consisted of designer jeans, ripped at one knee and several other places, a black T-Shirt that said "Heavily Armed Easily Pissed" in white, and an open white hoodie vest with pictures on it in black, making it look like an overflowed sketch book with noticeable drawings such as a skater doing a handstand, a grim reaper, splatter paint, and graffiti. His sneakers were black, but had words and sayings written on them in silver. He had black and white checkerboard wristbands that had silver chains attached, one on each wrist.

"Definitely," Eclipse replied as she broke the hug. "You always have the coolest cars. You can go change into your swimming trunks in Randy's pool house."

"Thanks," Evan stated as he turned his attention to the girl in the black and pink floral print two-piece. As he glanced into Natalia's shimmering green eyes, he almost lost his train of thought. "Umm...hi Natalia. Thanks for saving Eclipse from Preston. You know how he is."

"Oh it is _so_ the opposite," Eclipse remarked as Natalia and Evan shook hands.

"Nice to see you again, Evan," Natalia told him.

Randy stepped towards Evan. "Strave," he greeted casually.

"Preston," he replied in the same casual tone as he held out his hand at Randy. "Nice to see you again." Randy glanced at Evan's outstretched hand and reluctantly shook it.

"_Welcome to the party, Evan Strave_..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, the actual 'party' takes place next chapter. Any OC's that haven't been use, I'll try to use them. Oh and credit to Aurora Crystal for helping me out with this chapter and for creating the OC, Evan Strave. R&R :)**


	6. Pool Party I: Lassiter's Brother

**A/N: Alright, third story update in three days. Whew I'm exhausted. Suns vs Lunars was Saturday, Summer Days was Sunday, and now City Days. This chapter is kinda short, but its the third story update in three days and its CRUCIAL for the story especially when you read the ending. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Pool Party I: Lassiter's Brother**

Lassiter stood on top of the diving board with Nuzleaf on his shoulders. He was dressed in black and red swimming trunks that had a picture of a Scizor on them. "Alright Nuzleaf," Lassiter began as he stared down into the water. "Triple front flip in the water."

"_Nuzleeeaaaaaaf_!"

"_Lassiter! Lassiter! Lassiter_!"

The chants were coming from most of the Royals and Intermediates around the area. Leaping off the diving board, Lassiter and Nuzleaf turned three front flips before splashing into the water. There were a few complaints from two of the girls about water splashing on them, but everyone for the most part cheered on as Lassiter stepped out of the water. "Dude that was pretty awesome," Evan remarked as Lassiter and Nuzleaf stepped out of the pool. "I'm Evan Strave."

"Lassiter," he replied simply. "Hey you look familiar? I think I've seen you around before. Are you friends with Preston?"

"You could...say that..." Evan stated. "I came for a visit during the summer for a few days so I'm thinking I might've met you when you first started hanging out with Preston. I'm Eclipse's cousin."

Before the two could continue conversing, Randy walked over and put his arms around Evan and Lassiter. "Strave," he began in an obvious fake nice tone. "We have some major catching up to do. Come on you two, we need some more ice. Lets go to the store..."

----

"So how do you like the car Strave?" Randy asked as he kept his eyes on the road. "As a matter of fact, how many cars do you have anyway?"

"Four," Evan replied from the back seat.

"Six," Randy stated smugly.

Lassiter shook his head at his friend. Everything was a competition to Randy. He had been driving around the city for at least half an hour asking Evan random questions about the things that he owned and every time, Randy would reply with something bigger, fancier, or more expensive than what Evan owned. "I could've sworn we were going to get ice, Preston?" Evan stated. "Not playing twenty-one thousand questions."

"Hold your Tauros," Randy shot back as he pulled into the Swalot Stop 'n' Shop. Lassiter's eyes widened when he realized that Randy hadn't been paying attention to where he was driving. The Swalot Stop 'n' Shop was near the Intermediate-Striker border. He had heard that local gangs hung out there at night, but since it was still daylight, he knew it wouldn't be too bad. Nuzleaf didn't want to leave the pool party, so he left him with Sanity hoping it wouldn't be too much trouble for her. The three boys walked into the grocery store and began looking for ice and other things that they might need.

"Preston, I got this covered," Evan told him.

"No, I'll pay for it," Randy replied quickly. "My party, my expenses, my credit card. So I...wait a minute, look who it is? Are you buying some food Leti? That's good, a growing _whore _needs her nutrition."

Leti shot her middle finger at Randy as she stepped forward with a shopping cart in her hands. Sandshrew growled at Randy from the toddler's seat of the cart. "You are way too far away from Royal territory, Randy," Leti told him. "You might wanna watch how you talk to me."

"_You might wanna watch how you talk to me_," Randy mocked. "I know where I'm at. This is _my _city after all. Why are you here anyway, Leti?"

"If you must know, my sister is making me buy all of this crap that she doesn't need," Leti explained. "But I know she really only wanted me out of the house so she and her boyfriend can do it."

"Hey Leti," Lassiter asked. "You know where the soda is at?"

"Sorry, Lassiter, I don't come here a lot," she answered. "The manager is always trying to hit on me."

"Isn't the manager a Swalot?" Lassiter asked curiously.

"Yeah, but you already know even Pokemon are attracted to these chichis," she replied as she cupped her breasts. "Its like a curse." The three boys stared at her, each having their own opinion and thoughts.

"_Arceus, she's a whore, but I'll admit, that was kinda hot. I know how it is to be cursed with good looks so I guess I share some pain with this Striker slut_."

"_That's Saletia Laran for you. She definitely doesn't try and sugarcoat anything she says or does_. _Oh man, I still remember that time when she was on that trampoline in my backyard..._"

"_So this is the type of person that Preston constantly makes fun of? I know about the Strikers, but looking at this Leti girl, I'm starting to think that Preston's behavior is somewhat justified_..."

Their thoughts were interrupted by Leti's phone going off. "Gross," Randy stated as she pulled the phone out of her purse. "That phone is like ancient." Leti shot Randy the middle finger once more as she answered it.

"What is it, Roni?"

"_Are you on your way home_?"

"Why? Do you and Derek want some more _alone_ time."

"_Leti, I sent you to the store because we actually need that stuff if you want to eat tonight. You were supposed to be back an hour ago_."

"Alright, chill I'm on my way."

Leti hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. "Hey look, I gotta-

"_AAAH! SOMEONE HELP!!!_"

"That came from the front of the store!" Evan told them. "Lets check it out."

"Granbullshit!" Randy yelled. "You can't tell that the store's being robbed. I'm staying in the back. Strave, you can go and play hero and get killed."

"Calm down Preston," Lassiter told him as he took a peek over the shelves. "They don't have guns, but the guy has an Alakazam, and that lady has a Medicham. Leti, do you know who they are? Are they Strikers?"

Leti shook her head. "They're definitely not Strikers. We don't use Psychic types that much and I know every Striker anyway."

"Hey Zane!" the female robber yelled from the front. "You hear that?! See whose in the back and bring them up here! I'll keep this stupid cashier and this Swalot under watch."

"I'll just get Alakazam to do it, Syn," the male robber replied. "Use Psychic and bring whoever's back there up here."

"_Alakazaaam_..."

A blue aura surrounded Lassiter, Randy, Leti, and Evan causing them to slowly be lifted into the air. They were dropped on the floor in front of the robbers. For the first time, Lassiter was able to get a good look at them. The male known as Zane, was a huge guy with bulking muscles. He had short, brown hair with green eyes. He was unshaven with his black beard covering his rugged face. He was dressed in a brown shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of dirty blue jeans. The female known as Syn, looked nearly as terrifying. She had short red hair with menacing dark green eyes and had a deep tan. She was dressed in a red crop top with blue jean cutoffs and a red cowboy hat with brown boots.

"Hello kiddies," Syn hissed. "So good of you to join us."

"Look," Randy started. "My dad is the mayor and my best friend's dad is the Police Commissioner. Let us go and I can tell them not to arrest you guys. Plus if you do let us go, we'll let you have the whore."

"Chinga usted!" she yelled back at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Randy asked. "Speak English whore."

"Fuck. You." Leti told him simply. "That's what it means you jerk."

"Hold on," Zane interrupted. "Syn, come here for a sec."

Syn nodded her head and walked over to him. "_I know what you're thinking_," she whispered. "_But we're not going to screw up the plan. Look at that other kid with the dark brown hair._ _He looks just like him_."

"_He did tell me that he had a younger brother the day before you showed up_," Zane whispered back. "_Maybe that brown-haired kid is him_. _Speaking of that, the plan is about to underway_..."

As if on cue, a group of swift, sharp leaves crashed into Alakazam and Medicham sending them flying into the shelves. "_Alright Shiftry_!" a voice called out. "_Let's finish this_!"

"_That voice_," Lassiter thought. "_No way_..."

A young man with dark brown eyes and jet black hair entered the store. He was lightly tanned and was slightly muscular though nowhere near as buffed up as Zane. "Hey Lassiter," Randy whispered. "Isn't that..."

"_Kole_..."

----

"What's taking Randy so long?" Eclipse complained to Natalia. "Kevin's Nuzleaf is getting a little out of hand."

At that moment, Nuzleaf did yet another triple front flip into the pool causing a large splash which was surprising seeing as Nuzleaf didn't weigh much. "I know what you mean," Natalia replied as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

"I'll call Randy." Eclipse grabbed her phone and quickly dialed his number. After a few rings, it went straight to voice mail.

"_You've reached Randy Preston V. If I didn't answer, there's three possible reasons. One: You're either ugly or someone I hate. Two: I'm busy doing tasks such as relaxing in my pool or making the maid clean my room. Three: I'm probably arguing with Eclipse and her extremely loud and annoying midget voice is covering up the ringtone so just leave a message_."

"Well we can scratch out one and three," Natalia told her as Eclipse sat her phone down. "You can try to call Evan."

"I'll call him in the minute if they're still gone. Come on, let's go see whose here. Look, Amber's over there. Let's go talk to her."

Amber was wearing a dark orange bikini and had a look of nervousness on her face. Her Teddiursa however was kicking its feet in the pool. Amber had been talking with two of the Intermediates, Reika Mishima and Jimmy Gray both of whom were now in the pool. Jimmy was a handsome young man with unusually light blue eyes and black hair, with one silver bang that he bleached. Reika had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and gray eyes and was wearing a dark blue bikini. She was listening to Jimmy go on and on about himself.

"So," Jimmy began. "You're that hot weird girl who talks in poems sometimes. Well, I got one for you."

_Rotom are red._

_Vaporeon are blue._

_Tonight its gonna be me and you._

"You and Randy are very similar," Reika replied. "You both have been and are currently going through life off of your appearances, but..."

"You think I'm hot," Jimmy replied flirtatiously. Reika's face reddened as she turned around and swam towards the shallow end of the pool. Jimmy grinned and wiped some of the water out of his eyes. "She so wants me..."

----

"Alright," Kole started as he tied Syn and Zane up in the back of the store. "Shiftry and I will take care of these two."

"Wait Kole," Lassiter told his brother. "Why are you back here?"

"I joined the city council," he explained. "I actually have a meeting with the mayor and the rest of the council on Monday. I'm as Mayor Preston would say, _'Walking the path less traveled'_."

Randy groaned to himself. His father was always telling him that, but it would just go in one ear and out the other. Just two weeks ago, the two were strolling around Illas City with Mayor Preston constantly going on and on about the important duties that came with being the mayor...

_(Flashback)_

_"Dad," Randy began as he grabbed Flareon out of the backseat of the car. "Why is any of this important?"_

_"Randall, do you know what street this is?" the mayor asked calmly._

_"Who doesn't?" Randy replied. "Its Main Street. Its were all the parades take place."_

_"Its way more than just that my son. This street is where the Royals, Intermediates, and Strikers come together as one with their Pokemon. As a future potential mayor, you must first realize that your position as mayor is not guaranteed just because you were born into this family. This is not a monarchy and the position is not your birthright. You must also realize that it is not just all about doing whatever you want."  
_

_"Okay, but what does any of this has to do with Main Street?"_

_"Tradition. Whenever the child of the mayor turns one year old, the city throws a huge parade. Your mother sat you in her lap as a toddler and we rode on a float of a Milotic. We always allowed any of the other young children to ride up there with us and their parents and Pokemon. It didn't matter if the child was a Royal, an Intermediate, or a Striker. Your friends; Eclipse and Natalia were on there with their parents as well along with your friend Kevin and his mother and several Royal, Intermediate, and Striker children that you know. One day, your child will be in the parade along with your wife and your closest friends."_

_"So when I'm mayor I put my wife and my son, some other kids, their parents, and their Pokemon on a float."_

_"You always have everything planned out Randall, but that's not always a good thing. You never know what might happen. Remember there's no guarantee that you will be mayor and don't think that just because there have been only males born into this family for over five generations that you'll automatically end up with a son. You might end up with a daughter."_

_"Yeah right! Me having a girl! Dad, I hang out with two girls all the time and despite the fact that girls are hot, they're also super annoying. Besides, there's a reason that there's only been guys born into this family. Arceus knows that girls aren't capable of running a city because they're too emotional."_

_"Walk the path less traveled my son. Some day, you'll understand..."_

_(Present)_

Randy still didn't understand that slogan and he felt like he never would. "Of course I know you two," Kole said to Randy and Leti as the five of them walked to the front of the store. "Who are you?"

"Evan Strave," Evan greeted as he shook Kole's hand. "That battle against those two crooks was awesome. You've obviously trained your Shiftry well."

"_Shiftrrrry_..."

"Nice to meet you Evan," Kole replied. "You guys go ahead and go back to Randy's party. I'll stay here until the police show up. Kevin I'll be by the house later on."

Leti's phone went off and she angrily answered it. "I'M ON MY WAY HOME, RONI!!!" she yelled into it before hanging it up. "I'll catch you guys later. Come on Sandshrew."

"_Saaandshreew_..."

Leti hurried off down the street as Lassiter, Randy, and Evan sped off in Randy's car. As soon as they had turned the corner, Kole walked to the back of the store where Syn and Zane were tied up. "Shiftry, Razor Leaf," he commanded.

"_Shiffftryyyy_..."

The ropes broke and the two robbers stood up. "Wow," Syn started. "You're a pretty good actor Kole. I thought you were going to break character for a second."

"Come on Syn," Zane told her. "You know Kole never screws up on huge plans like these."

"You're right Zane," Kole stated his voice now more cold and chilling than it had been when he was talking to his brother and the other teenagers. "Gaining the mayor's trust is going to be pretty easy now that I'm on the city council. I nearly forgot that my brother was friends with his son. That makes taking over this city a whole lot easier. You two lay low and don't leave the hideout for a while until I buy some decent disguises for you. With any luck, this city will be ours in no time..."


	7. A New High

**A/N: Finally got it done. Sorry it took so long. Nothing else to say really except enjoy...**

* * *

**A New High**

A dark figure entered an abandoned junkyard with swarms of Houndour scattered across the area all being watched over by Kole's Shiftry, Zane's Alakazam, and Syn's Medicham. Kole walked into a small shack where his two comrades were _enjoying _each other's company. He glared at them in disgust as they continued making out like super hormonal teenagers. "Hey," he started as he tossed them a bag full of clothes. "You two can do that later. We need to plan our next step. Put on those disguises if you two need to leave the hideout."

"Its always work, work, work with you Kole," Syn stated seductively as she got up from Zane's lap. "You _know_ how I get after a heist."

"Yeah Kole," Zane added. "Can't we all relax for one night?"

"We can relax after I become mayor," Kole told them.

"Alright," Zane agreed. "But one question. How are you going to become mayor? From what you told me, the Preston family have never lost an election."

Kole grinned before continuing. "I'm on the City Council. In the events that the current mayor is _unable_ to perform his duties, a member of the City Council takes over as mayor."

"That guy doesn't seem like he's gonna get sick anytime soon," Syn remarked.

"Do I have to spell it out to you idiots?" Kole asked irritably. "Mayor Preston is going to be unable to perform his duties because we're going to kill him!"

"Like shoot him?" Zane asked questionably. "Or use the Houndour to maul him to death?"

"No," Kole replied as he shook his head. "We can't just shoot him or attack him with our Pokemon. This plan has to be elaborate and it can't have any evidence pointed to us."

A psychotic smirk appeared on Syn's face. She grabbed her gun from off of the floor and suddenly began firing rapidly at the ceiling_. "YEEEEHAAAW!!!"_she yelled as she continued shooting her gun into the air. "We're killing again! We're killing again! I am _so_ turned on right now!" She tossed her red cowboy hat onto the floor and continued firing her gun until she was out of bullets...

----

Leti opened the door to her house with Sandshrew in tow and sure enough, Roni was right there waiting for her, but for some weird reason, she had tears running down her face. "Leti!" Derek called from the kitchen. "She's been looking at your baby pictures again!"

"Holy crap..." Leti muttered.

"_Sand...shreeeew_..."

"Oh my sweet baby sister!" Roni cooed as she grabbed the groceries out of Leti's arms. "Let me get...Leti what happened to your skirt and are you wearing my white panties with the Teddiursa on the front!?"

Roni's irritated voice had returned causing Leti to sigh in relief. "I know what you're thinking, Roni," she began. "This pervert was following me and Sandshrew home and-

"Was he trying to look under your skirt?"

"_She _paid me two-hundred dollars to take it off and give it to her," Leti continued. "So I figure I can just wear some of my old shorts. They make my ass look hotter than it already is anyway."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain how you ended up with my Teddiursa panties!"

"Well they're cute and they make my _culo_ look _muy caliente_!"

"Leti," Roni began. "You curse in both English and Spanish, you smoke, your Pokemon smokes, you strip, you skip school, you steal, you're on probabation, and you've been to juvenile detention on three separate occasions, but you're still my baby sister. _Mi hermana de bebé. _Come on, lets go look at your pictures!"

She sat the groceries on the ground and grabbed Leti's arm forcing her to the couch. Sandshrew hopped in Roni's lap as she began looking through a picture book. "Is Derek cooking?" Leti asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but we're going out," Roni answered. "He said you wanted him to make brownies or something."

"_Oh yeah!_" Leti thought to herself. "_Derek's special brownies_. _I am going to get so baked tonight! Wait a minute, you 'bake' special brownies and then you get 'baked'. That's like a metaphor or something!_"

"Oh, look at this one!" Roni said excitedly. "Wow, how many years ago was this one?"

Leti rolled her eyes at her sister. She didn't know why Roni always got so emotional when she looked at her pictures of when she was younger. Roni pointed to one of the pictures in the back of the book. Leti gazed at it and saw herself only several years younger with her hair up in two pigtails and her front teeth were completely gone giving her a toothless smile. She had an Ekans around her neck, a Houndour beside her and a golden brown Pokemon Egg in her arms that later hatched into a Sandshrew. Roni pressed a button on the remote to the television and a video came on. "What's that?" Leti asked curiously.

"Oh, its Mom giving birth to you," Roni answered calmly.

"Gross!" Leti yelled as she hopped off of the couch. "The last thing I need to see is a close up of Mom's _area_..." She hurried into the kitchen where Derek and Wheezing were making Derek's _special _brownies.

"...And we're done," Derek stated. "Alright, Leti, there's a crapload of them, but remember to save me at least one and don't feed Sandshrew or any of the Pokemon more than two."

"_Wheeezing_..."

"Alright Wheezing," Derek replied. "You can have more than two."

"You just remember not to tell Roni the _extra_ingredient you put in these," Leti answered. "Hey, your video camera still works right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm going to call Rose, Zalia, Max, and Seth and feed them the brownies," Leti answered. "And, I'm going to add some more stuff to the drinks."

"Wait a minute, Leti," Derek interrupted. "Are you going to use these brownies in an irresponsible way?"

"No duh."

"Good, that's what I like to hear," Derek stated as he and Leti slapped fives. "Oh yeah, before I leave, one more question."

"What?"

"What happened to your skirt?"

"Long story," Leti answered. "Just go out with Roni and rent a hotel until tomorrow. I don't want her walking in on my friends while they're not _themselves_..."

After pretending to listen to Roni's long list of rules, Leti ushered them out and immediately closed the door. She grabbed her Poke Balls off of the floor and tossed them in the air before leaping on the couch.

"_Chaarboook!"_

"_Hooooundoooom!"_

Sandshrew hopped on top of Wheezing's heads as Houndoom and Arbok joined Leti on the couch. Leti grabbed the phone and began dialing Rose's number.

"_Hello_?"

"Rose, come over and bring everyone. I...have a surprise for you guys."

"_Alright, I'll be there in about twenty minutes_..."

Leti hung up the phone and grabbed the remote, but sat it back down when she noticed that the whole 'birth' scene was done. Watching the video closely, Leti noticed a thirteen year old girl with tan skin, jet black hair, and exotic emerald green eyes holding a baby with the same emerald green eyes. "Hi Saletia," she cooed as she gave the baby a kiss on the forehead. "I'm your big sister, Roni, and I promise I'm always going to love you..."

"I love you too Roni," Leti remarked as she cut off the video. "But you are _so _corny. Well, guess I'd better get some shorts on..."

----

"So umm..." Hera began. "My parents wanted me to thank you for allowing me to come to your party."

"Its not like I had a choice..." Randy muttered angrily. "Look Hera, umm...its getting kind of late so I called Natalia's brother, Oswald, to take you home. You know him, right?"

"Yes," she answered. "But I have one question. Who are the Intermediates and the Strikers? I heard a lot of people talking about two groups of people called the Intermediates and the Strikers tonight."

"You'll find out on your first day of school," Randy told her. "I'll see you then."

He looked over to Amber who was in the middle of a conversation with Eclipse and Natalia. Lassiter and his Croconaw were in the pool racing Sanity and her Tentacool and it appeared to be a dead tie. Evan was chatting with Shaun, Alessandra, Markus, and a few other Intermediates. Randy looked at his watch and then walked over to Eclipse and Natalia. "Hey," Randy started. "Party's over so get everyone out of here."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Natalia asked him.

"Natalia you can use your megaphone and Eclipse can use her loud, annoying voice," Randy answered simply. "I don't care, just get everyone out of here. Hey, Amber, walk with me. There's someone I want to introduce you to."

"I don't know-

"Come on, its Kevin Lassiter, the best athlete in the city. You know, I can get him to walk you and your Teddiursa home."

"Well...I guess its okay..."

----

"_Wheeeeziiing_..."

Wheezing floated around in a daze with Sandshrew still on top of its head as Leti held her video camera out recording the event that was taking place with her friends and her Pokemon. She had fed all of them the _special _brownies and gave them the drinks that she had spiked. The normally mild-mannered Zalia was now dancing on top of the living room table with her Absol, Rose and Seth were making out on the couch, and Max was unconscious on the floor.

"I can't wait until they sober up!" Leti remarked as she zoomed the camera in on Rose and Seth. "They are gonna be so pissed!"

"_Saaaandshreeew_!"

"_Houndoooom!"_

Houndoom lit up the cigarette that Sandshrew had it its mouth. Arbok coiled around Leti in a drunken stupor as she continued filming. "They're so buzzed," she stated. "We're going to have to let them stay here tonight."

"_Chaaarboook_..."

"Houndoom," Leti called out. "Come light my cigarette..."

----

"Alright!" Eclipse began as she stood in Randy's front yard. "Once again, we'd like to thank you and your Pokemon for attending Randy Preston V's party and we hope we can see you again for the next one!"

By now most of the attendants had departed with only a few remaining. "So, I'll...call you later on tonight," Evan told Natalia as he opened the door to his car. "Are you sure you and Halo don't need a ride home?"

"Nah," she answered. "Eclipse and I are probably going to stay the night here."

"Okay, I-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Randy interrupted. "Good to see you again, Strave and I'll see you later. Now go home and stare at your _four _cars, while I stay here with my _six_ cars _and_ two chicks."

"You two sure you don't want a ride home?" Evan asked Natalia and Eclipse.

"We're sure," they replied simultaneously,

Evan nodded and quickly sped off in his car. Randy muttered a few words to himself before turning in the other direction and walking back into the mansion. Eclipse and Natalia followed him in after all the party guests were gone and after changing into their regular clothes, the three went into Randy's backyard. Randy stretched onto the ground with Flareon, Kingler, and Luxray curled up below him.

"So, what are we doing?" Eclipse asked curiously.

"Star gazing," Randy replied calmly. "My dad does it all the time with his Pokemon. He says the stars help guide him down 'the path less traveled' so I was hoping they would help me."

"How's that working out?" Eclipse responded sarcastically.

"I think it'd be better if someone kept their annoying midget mouth shut," he shot back.

Eclipse rolled her eyes as she and Natalia stretched out on the ground beside their friend. "You know Randy," Natalia started. "You did a nice thing by letting the Intermediates in."

"Well Lassiter's a cool guy and I figured some of the other Intermediates would be okay," he said quietly. "And they're Pokemon are pretty cool. Anyway, I guess I should thank you guys for helping me out."

"Your welcome, Randy," Eclipse told him. "That's real nice of-

"I said I _guess_ I should thank you guys," Randy interrupted quickly. "Key word _guess_, but I mean without me, you two would've had a boring day anyway so in my opinion, you two should be thanking me."

"What are you doing?" Eclipse asked as Randy stood up.

"Just having a little fun..."

In a swift movement, he reached onto the ground and picked Eclipse up in his arms. He sprinted towards the pool area and opened the gate. "Randy I just changed back into these clothes!" she yelled as they came closer and closer to the pool. "You'd better not...AAAAAAHHH!!!"

He threw her into the pool and began laughing uncontrollably. However, he was cut short as he was pushed into the pool. Swimming to the top of the water, he noticed Natalia standing outside of the pool with a huge grin on her face.

"Natalia!" he yelled. "Do you know how much I paid for these clothes?!"

"Do you know how much _I _paid for these clothes?!" Eclipse yelled at him.

"Come on," Natalia stated as she held out her hand in Eclipse's direction. "I'll help you out."

Eclipse swam over to Natalia and grabbed her hand. Looking back at Randy, she saw him grin and suddenly nod his head. In a flash, Eclipse pulled Natalia into the pool...

----

"Umm...thank you for walking us home, Lassiter," Amber told Lassiter hoping that the night sky would prevent him from seeing her blushing.

"_Teddiursaaa_..."

"_Nuzleeeeaf_..._Nuz_..."

Lassiter put Nuzleaf on his shoulders and turned to Amber. "You're welcome and you can call me Kevin. Anyway, Preston's coming over to my house tomorrow afternoon since he said he wants to 'experience' the Intermediate life. You should come too, I have a trampoline in my backyard. I can show you how to do some of those flips that Nuzleaf and I did at the party."

"Umm...okay," Amber replied quietly. "I gave you my number so call me anytime...you know if you want..."

"Sure," Lassiter said as he hopped on his skateboard. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Amber nodded her head and Lassiter shot her a wide grin before riding off on his skateboard. "This day was totally awesome!" Lassiter told Nuzleaf.

"Nuuuzleeeaf!!!"

"Oh yeah," Lassiter continued. "I almost forgot about the situation at the store. I wonder if Dad knows that Kole's home..."


	8. A Day as an Intermediate: Part 1

**A/N: As part of my Halloween treat and my Apology gift for being grounded, I'm uploading this chapter today too. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**A Day as an Intermediate: Part I**

Lassiter, Sanity, and Shaun were in Lassiter's backyard competing in what Sanity called their "Best Sunday Flip Contest" and out of the three, _Nuzleaf _seemed to be doing far better than any of them. Shaun turned a double backflip before landing with his feet firmly on the grass. Sanity in turn did a triple somersault and managed to land on her feet as well. Lassiter leaped off of the trampoline purposely crashing into his two friends.

"_Nuuuuuzleeeeeeaf!"_

Nuzleaf turned a quadruple front flip and landed on one of the branches in the tree. "Do you two want to maybe get off of me!" Sanity yelled.

"Don't get your man panties in a bunch," Shaun remarked as he helped her off of the ground. "When you're a chick and you hang out with two dudes all the time, you gotta learn how to play rough _Insanity_."

"Don't call me that!" she yelled back.

"Fine," Shaun replied. "Samusantha, Sanity, Insanity. You really need to pick a name. Anyway, what do you guys wanna do?"

"We can play football with some of the others or the Pokemon?" Lassiter stated. "Or we can just sit here and listen to you two argue like an old married couple. Makes no big difference to me."

"Well we could play football," Shaun started. "But we can't have Sanity as quarterback because she throws like a girl."

Sanity charged at Shaun, but was held back by Lassiter. "Are you calm?" he asked her as he continued holding on to her waist. "Can I let you go?"

"Yes Lassy," she said innocently.

Lassiter slowly ungripped himself from her and in a flash she leaped onto Shaun and the two rolled around the yard for a bit before Sanity finally pinned Shaun firmly onto the ground. Her hip-length blond hair had come out of its high ponytail and was now all over her head and in Shaun's face.

"Lassiter!" Shaun called out from underneath the mass of hair. "Tell Tangrowth hair to get the hell off of me!"

"Dude!" Lassiter shouted back. "You're like six feet tall and you got pinned down by a girl!"

"_Nuuuuuuzleeeeaf!" _Nuzleaf chanted from the tree.

"What do you got to say now?" Sanity taunted.

"_Shoot here_," Shaun stated as he read the words on her shirt. "Wow, those words on your shirt just made you almost as hot as your mom. I'm guessing she bought you it?"

Sanity blushed and quickly jumped off of Shaun. At that moment, the door to the backyard opened and Lassiter, Sanity, and Shaun looked over to see Randy stepping outside dressed in a simple white t-shirt with black basketball shorts and a pair of black athletic sneakers. He had a black backpack slung around his left shoulder. "Alright Lassiter," he started. "I'm here, but I left Flareon at home. I didn't know if he could handle being an Intermediate so I didn't want to take any chances."

"That's cool," Lassiter replied. "Now-

"Woah man," Randy interrupted as he glanced over at Sanity. "Didn't know you had a Tangrowth with blond vines. _He_ looks totally cool."

"First," Sanity remarked. "I'm not a Tangrowth and second, I'm _not_ a guy!!!"

"He talks!" Randy said in amazement.

"Moving on," Lassiter interjected. "You remember Shaun from the party right."

"Totally," Randy answered as he tossed his backpack over to him. "Do me a favor Shaun, and take that backpack in the house. I don't trust the _Talking Tangrowth_ with my stuff..."

----

"You sure you left them in Randy's room?" Natalia asked Eclipse as she entered a code on the alarm beside the door to Randy's room.

"They're in there," Eclipse answered. "I took off my sunglasses and put them somewhere in his room."

"_Password_..." the system commanded.

Both girls rolled their eyes as they began reciting Randy's password to his room.

"_Randall Maxwell Preston V is the smartest, most awesome, best looking, richest guy on the planet..." _

"_You may enter..." _the system stated as the door to Randy's room opened.

The two girls entered the room along with Eclipse's Glaceon and Natalia's Furret. All four walls of the room had paintings of Randy on them, the expensive rug on the floor had Randy's face on it with the word "AWESOME" in red below it, and even the covers on the king-sized bed had a picture of Randy on it. The two walked up to Randy's computer and read the screensaver.

_Hey Little Miss Midget, you left your sunglasses in here and I figured you'd eventually come and pick them up. Anyway, Flareon's somewhere around the room. Do me a favor, Eclipse, and take him with you when you go to get your moustache waxed. He needs his coat shined._

"Moustache waxed..." Natalia muttered trying to contain her laughter. "That's a new one."

"Arceus, he pisses me off so much," Eclipse replied as she continued looking for her sunglasses.

"Found them," Natalia stated as she rummaged through one of Randy's dressers that contained a lot of junk that he deemed important and had kept over the years. "Wait a minute...what's this?" Natalia pulled out a sheet of paper that she had noticed underneath the sunglasses. "No way..."

"What is it?" Eclipse asked curiously.

"See for yourself," she said with a huge grin on her face as she handed the piece of paper to Eclipse. After gazing at the paper, Eclipse's eyes widened and her face reddened.

"Hold on Natalia. Before you-

"You love Randy!" Natalia interrupted. "Or at least it says so on the paper."

"I gave this to Randy in the third grade _before_ he became an ass," Eclipse stated. "It doesn't mean anything now."

"If you say so," Natalia replied. "Hey listen, Randy gave me the keys to one of his cars, so lets go pick up Evan, Neo, and Alexandria."

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you in Randy's garage," Eclipse answered. "I still need to look for Randy's Flareon. Natalia left the room along with Halo and Glacier. Once they were gone, Eclipse sat down on Randy's bed and stared at the piece of paper. A large heart was drawn on the paper with the initials E.E. and R.P. written in it and a picture of two Eevee on the bottom of the paper. Eclipse sighed as she put the paper back in Randy's dresser.

"Doesn't mean anything now," she told herself. "But why did he keep it for so long? No, forget it, it doesn't mean anything..."

----

"Oh my Arceus..." Rika Davis muttered as Leti turned off the television. "Are you going to show them this?"

"You know it," Leti replied. "They're in my room getting dressed. Hurry up and hide these copies at your house." She handed Rika about a dozen CD's and ushered her out the door as Rose and Zalia entered the living room. "Hey guys, its two o'clock in the afternoon."

"Really?!" Rose yelled. "I never sleep past twelve."

"I don't sleep past ten," Zalia added.

"Well," Leti continued. "Max and Seth left a couple of hours ago, Sandshrew and the rest of the Pokemon are in the backyard playing. You two wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," they responded in unison.

"Wait," Leti suddenly said. "Remember when I told you two that I have to tryout for cheerleading tomorrow?"

Both of the girls nodded their heads. "I feel for you," Rose told her. "Dealing with those Royal Sextuplets is definitely not something I would want to do."

"You're saying you'd never want to be a cheerleader?" Leti asked curiously.

"I have to go with her on that," Zalia added. "There's no way I'd ever want to be a cheerleader."

Leti grinned and then stretched back on the couch. "Well..." she began. "Maybe you two will after you watch this video..."

_(Thirty minutes later...)_

"Oh...my...Arceus..." Rose and Zalia said in horror.

"Yeah..." Leti remarked. "I was bored so I spiked your drinks and fed you Derek's _special_ brownies. You guys were so out of it."

"YOU GOT US AND THE POKEMON HIGH AND DRUNK BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED!!!" Zalia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Not just that," Leti replied. "I need a favor."

"There's no way in hell we're doing any favors for you!" Rose yelled.

"Okay, I tried being nice," Leti stated. "Either listen to what I have to say or this video goes straight to the Internet."

Of course she was bluffing, but she hoped that Rose and Zalia wouldn't catch on. She sighed in relief as they sat back down on the couch and awaited for her to speak. "What do you want?" Zalia asked calmly.

"See," Leti started. "I didn't want to try out for cheerleading by myself and I was wondering-

"If we'd try out," Rose finished. "I guess we don't have a choice or that video goes on the Internet."

"Ugh, I hate blackmail," Zalia remarked as she headed out to get her Pokemon from Leti's backyard. Rose followed her and Leti sat back down on the couch as Derek's Wheezing entered from the back door.

"_Wheeeeeeziiiiing_..."

"That was one hell of a party wasn't it, Wheezing?" Leti asked it. "Truth be told, I only showed them the _edited _version of the video. It could've been a ton worse."

"_Wheeeeeeziiiing_..."

The front door opened and Derek walked in with a cigarette in his hand. "What's up Derek?" Leti asked him. "Where's Roni?"

"Your sister is at the doctor," he replied. "She was puking all night."

"Weird," Leti stated. "She was puking a little bit last week. So how'd you get here if you left the car with Roni at the doctor?"

"Stole some kid's bike," Derek answered. "I would've been here earlier if I hadn't stop to get a burger. I think Roni will be here any-

The front door opened and Roni walked in with an unusual look on her face. It was like she was in total shock for some reason. "Roni, you alright?" Leti asked with concern in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"_Wheeeeeeeziiiing_..."

"I'm..." Roni started, but whispered the rest in an extremely low tone.

"You're what?" Leti and Derek asked in unison.

"I'm..." she repeated.

"Obviously it isn't that important," Leti remarked. "If you can't tell us then-

"Fine!" Roni interrupted. "I'm...I'm...pr...pre..."

"Okay," Leti said obviously irritated. "I'm out-

"I'm PREGNANT!!!" Roni yelled. "P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. I'm having a baby!"

"Don't worry Roni," Derek told her. "Leti and I are gonna find the jerk that knocked you up and kick his ass, right Leti!"

"That means a lot, _Derek_," Roni remarked sarcastically. "Let me help you out with that. He's in this room, his name starts with a "D", and he's a complete dumbass! Got a clue yet, _Derek_?"

"Hmm..." Derek continued. "In this room, starts with a "D", and complete dumbass. Its that son of a bitch, Dusknoir!"

Roni immediately punched him square in the jaw and roughly shoved him on the ground as Leti stood in shock before heading out the backdoor. "Rose! Zalia!" she shouted. "I'm going to be an Auntie!!!"

----

"Let me get this straight," Randy continued. "There's no maid in this house. How do you get anything done?"

"Simple," Lassiter replied. "I do it myself. I mean sometime Sanity and Shaun help me clean my room, but most of the time, its just me and Nuzleaf."

The four of them were in Lassiter's room watching videos of random battles on the small television in the room. The battle that was going on had been recorded at the Crystal Indigo Academy. Apparently a brother and a sister were facing off in some sort of Graduation Battle.

"You know," Randy started. "I met that Jack Carson guy last year."

"Yeah right," Sanity scoffed. "Why would someone as cute as him be in Illas City?"

"I bailed him out of jail!" Randy said defensively. "He and his friends got in a fight with some Strikers and got arrested. Anyway, Lassiter, when are we going to go out and do what Intermediates do? Besides, isn't Amber coming too?"

Lassiter nodded his head as he turned off the television. Randy's phone went off and he stepped into the hallway to answer it.

"What is it dwarf?"

"_Dwarf? What happened to Little Miss Midget_?"

"Midget, Dwarf, Shrimp, or whatever. They all mean short. What do you want anyway, Eclipse?"

"_I'm trying to see how you're doing as an Intermediate. Obviously you're a little moody without your money_."

"You have no idea. Did you know that Intermediates don't have pools, maids, or hot cheerleaders in their yard. Lassiter's room doesn't even need a password. You can just walk in there."

"_Shut up_! _No way!"_

"Yes way! I'm serious, Eclipse, its horrible."

"_Well, I'm sure you'll be able to get through it. You whine and complain a lot, but you never give up. That's definitley the Randy I know_."

"Okay Eclipse, we already know how awesome I am. No need to remind me. Oh, did you pick up Flareon before you went to get your moustache waxed?"

"_I DON'T HAVE A MOUSTACHE!!!"_

"Keep telling yourself that, Little Miss Shrimpy. Look, I gotta go, I'll call you back later."

_"Alright-_

"Wait!"

_"What is it Randy?"_

"I wanted to say thanks for being concerned. I really appreciate you calling me to see how I'm doing in my time of Intermediate _darkness_."

"_Hey, you know me and Natalia got your back if anything happens. You're my best friend. If you need anything, just say the word and I'll be there in a heartbeat_."

"Well...I wouldn't mind seeing you in that swimsuit again."

"_Beeeeeeeeeppp_..."

Randy laughed as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "_She didn't say no_..."


	9. A Day as an Intermediate: Part 2

**A/N: As my apology for my long absence here's a chapter of City Days! Money Stax is officially back! Also, after this chapter MORE OC's will be used so if you're OC hadn't been used yet, don't get discouraged especially considering the next chapter takes place at school so your character is bound to show up! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**A Day as an Intermediate: Part 2**

Lassiter and Nuzleaf continued playing basketball in the backyard. Sanity and Shaun had taken Randy out into the Intermediate neighborhood hoping to 'teach' him what is was like to be an Intermediate. Lassiter told them that he would meet them after Amber showed up.

"Okay," Lassiter started as he dribbled the basketball. "Nuzleaf, this is the game point. Now, we're both at twenty so next one who scores-"

_"Nuuuzleeeeaf!!!"_

In a flash, Nuzleaf stole the ball from Lassiter and somehow managed to leap high enough in the air to dunk it. "Okay dude, you totally cheated."

"_Nuuuzleeeeeaf!!!"_

"Oh well," Lassiter stated. "No point in complaining. Good job buddy. High five!"

The two gave each other high fives as Amber entered the backyard with her Teddiursa. "Um...Hi Kevin," she greeted nervously.

"Oh hey Amber. You're just in time. Me and Nuzleaf were about to turn a couple of flips on the trampoline before we meet up with Sanity and Shaun. They're out teaching Preston how to be an Intermediate."

"Sounds like fun," Amber replied jokingly.

Nuzleaf and Teddiursa dashed onto the trampoline and immediately started turning flips. "Come on," Lassiter said as he grabbed Amber's hand. "I'll show you some awesome flips."

"O-Okay..."

"_Nuuuuuuuzleaaaaf!!!_"

Teddiursa climed on top of Nuzleaf's head before the Pokemon leaped high into the air and landed on the ground. Lassiter followed them and managed to hit a double front flip before landing on his feet leaving Amber alone on the trampoline.

"Come on Amber!" he cheered.

_"Tedddiursssa!"_

_"Nuuuuzleeeaf!"_

"I-I don't know..."

"Come on," Lassiter told her. "I'll catch you."

"O-Okay...I'll do it..."

Amber wasn't sure if Lassiter was going to catch her, but she figured the worse thing that could happen would be for her to land flat on her face. She took a deep breath and leaped high into the air before falling directly into Lassiter's arms.

_"I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."_

Amber quickly removed herself from Lassiter's arms as Kole entered the backyard along with his Shiftry. Amber suddenly felt a chill run up her spine. "Amber," Lassiter started. "This is my brother, Kole. Kole, this is Amber Elm."

"Nice to meet you, Amber," Kole greeted politely. "Do you live around here?"

Amber managed to relax a bit. She figured that it must have been Kole's Shiftry that startled her, but seeing how polite Kole was reassuring. "I'm from...Royal Hills..." she replied nervously.

"Really?" Kole asked curiously. "First Randy Preston and now another Royal. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were becoming a Royal, bro."

The two brothers laughed for a second before Lassiter checked his watch. "I almost forgot," he started. "Amber, we're supposed to meet up with Preston, Sanity, and Shaun. Kole, we'll catch you later. Nuzleaf, come on."

_"Nuuuuuzleaaaaf..."_

_"Tediurrrrsa..."_

The two Pokemon followed their trainers out of the backyard leaving Kole and Shiftry alone. Kole's facial expression immediately changed and he looked around at his old backyard in disgust. He didn't know why he hated it, but it didn't matter. His plans were set to go and it was only a matter of time before he ruled the city...

----

_"Houndooooom!"_

Leti's Houndoom groaned a few more times before lighting the cigarette. Leti took a long drag before Roni snatched the cigarette out of her mouth.

"_¿Qué demonios?!" _she shouted.

"What's wrong?" Leti asked her.

"_What's wrong_!?" Roni yelled. "One, I've told you a thousand times that you're too young to be smoking! Two, Mom's coming home, and three, I'm-

"Alright," Leti interrupted. "I get it. Your pregnant and the mood swings-

"I'm _not _having mood swings!"

Leti rolled her eyes and continued. "So Mami's coming home? Why?"

"I called her and well at first, her Skiploom picked up the phone, but then I talked to her and told her the news."

"Was she mad?"

"Well..." Roni continued. "She told me that it was all _my _fault and that I'm a souless whore for getting poor Derek into this situation. She loves _him_ more than me!"

"I thought she loved everything more than you?"

"True. Anyway, I need to go over some new rules. First, no smoking at all for you, Derek, or any of the Pokemon. Second, no more drugs, no more alcohol, and no more getting into trouble of any kind. You're going to focus on school, your Pokemon, and cheerleading. Third, Wheezing has to stay in the backyard. Come on Wheezing, let's go."

_"Wheeeeeziiiing!"_

Wheezing frowned at Roni before reluctantly floating outside into the backyard. "Oh yeah," Roni continued. "If you break any of these rules, you're out of here. I've had it up to here with you and Derek so one more thing and I'm kicking you _and_him out. Do I make myself clear, Saletia Marie Laran?"

Leti's eyes widened. She knew Roni was serious when she called her by her full name, but the overall tone in her voice told Leti that Roni wasn't in the mood for any playfulness. "Uh, yeah..."

"Good. Now where's Derek? I need to talk to him."

"He's hiding from you under your bed..."

----

Randy, Shaun, and Sanity were over Eric's apartment. The two had shown Randy half of the Intermediate neighborhood and had stopped at their friends house to relax and wait for Lassiter's arrival. Sanity had fallen asleep on Eric's living room couch while Eric was in the shower.

"Hey Preston," Shaun whispered to Randy as he showed him the blue hairband in his hand. "Watch this..."

He approached the sleeping Sanity and with the utmost care, removed the red hairband from her head and replaced it with the blue one. "I don't get it," Randy whispered. "Is the blue one suppose to make her look less like a Tangrowth because she definitely still looks like one."

"Watch..."

The door suddenly opened and Lassiter walked into the apartment along with Amber, Nuzleaf, and Teddiursa. Lassiter noticed the grin on Shaun's face and his face twisted in horror as he noticed the blue hairband on the sleeping Sanity.

"Shaun," he whispered. "What the hell?!"

"What's the issue!" Randy shouted. "You're acting like her head is gonna fall off if she doesn't have on that stupid red hairband!"

Sanity's eyes immediately shot open and she leaped up from the couch. She rushed into the bathroom, completely ignoring the fact that Eric was in the shower, and looked into the mirror to see that her red hairband had been replaced.

"Shaun!" she shrieked. "You're so dead! Give me my hairband!" Shaun immediately ran out of the house with the red hairband in his hand. Sanity quickly chased after him.

_"Nuuuuuuuuzleeeeaf!!!"_

Nuzleaf continued cheering as he followed the two outside. Lassiter made a move to stop his Pokemon, but decided against it seeing as Nuzleaf was _much_ faster than he was.

_"What the hell is going on?" _

Eric emerged from the bathroom in a black robe. Surprisingly, his Gible was still asleep on the floor and hadn't been disturbed by the chaos that had just unfolded. Lassiter explained to him what was going on and he retreated to his room.

"Tell Sanity and Shaun that I'm getting a restraining order on them," Eric remarked as he shut the door to his room.

"Woah!" Randy started. "That was awesome! You Intermediates are awesome! Lassiter, next weekend, I'm definitely going to top this. You're coming with me to the Royal Club and I'll show you how the Royals really do it. Amber, you should come to."

"Well...okay..."

"I'm in too," Lassiter added.

"So it's settled," Randy replied. "I'll get Eclipse and Natalia to get all of us and our Pokemon on the VIP list..."

----

After playing a few games of soccer and watching a couple of Pokemon battles, it was time for Randy and Amber to head home. Lassiter, Sanity, and Shaun took them to an empty lot as they waited for a ride home. Randy had offered to give Amber a ride home and had called Natalia to pick them up in one of his cars. However, when she arrived in his white SUV with Eclipse, Evan, Neo, and a few more Royals, he nearly fainted. He immediately walked over to the driver's seat and ordered Natalia to let down the window.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"You're a girl," he replied. "This is a man's truck, Double N."

"Man's truck?"

"Yeah. Girl's are supposed to drive little cute cars not awesome SUV's with these totally cool rims. And you have Strave of all people in my truck! Well, I guess it's better you driving than Eclipse. Her feet wouldn't reach the pedals."

"I can hear you!" Eclipse shouted from the passenger's side.

"Quiet midget," Randy told her. "Adults are conversing. Maybe if you be a good little girl, I'll let Natalia drive us home and you can sit on my lap."

_"Jerk!"_

_"Shrimp!"_

The arguing continued until Randy's Flareon began wailing.

_"Flaaaaar...Flaaaar..."_

"Alright," Randy started. "I'll-

"I'll drive," Evan interrupted. "If that's cool with you, Preston?"

Randy frowned for a second and then grinned. "Alright, Strave," he told him. "You can go ahead and drive and Natalia and I will sit in the back or she can sit in the front with you and me and your cousin, Eclipse can squeeze together in the back..."

Lassiter, Amber, Shaun, and Sanity looked on as the squabbles continued. It finally ended with Randy in the driver's seat, Evan in the passenger's seat, and the girls in the back along with the rest of the Royals.

"You two aren't going to beat the crap out of each other while Randy's driving," Eclipse asked sarcastically. "I really don't feel like dying today."

"Its all Strave's fault!" Randy yelled.

"Really?" Evan replied. "How is it my fault?"

"Because you're mad that I'm richer than you, I have more cars than you, and every girl you know is like freakishly in love with me. I mean I don't blame you. You're Evan Strave and I'm freakin' Randy Maxwell Preston V. Isn't that right, ladies?"

Eclipse rolled her eyes as Natalia shot her a quick glance and motioned her head in Randy's direction. Upon seeing this, Eclipse immediately knew what she was referring to and immediately turned a bright red. Natalia grinned before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Look," Evan started. "We just need to go. School's tomorrow and I have to go to work right after that."

"I guess you're right," Randy replied. "Hey Amber! Come on, we're heading out!"

"I...uh...guess that's my cue," Amber told Lassiter as she approached the truck. "I'll...see you tomorrow at school, Kevin."

He smiled at her and Amber felt her face redden as she slid in the truck with her Teddiursa in her arms. Lassiter walked over to the driver's side of the truck and grinned at his friend.

"Today was awesome," Randy told him. "Next week..."

"Yep," Lassiter replied.

Randy stuck his hand through the window and Lassiter stared at the outstretched hand before shaking it. "Later Lassiter!" Randy called out as he sped off.

"Later Preston!"

_"Nuuuuuuzleeeeeaaf!"_

"Wow," Sanity began as Nuzleaf climbed on Lassiter's shoulder. "The Royals are even more screwed up than we are!"

"Tell me about it," Shaun added.

Lassiter stepped in between them and wrapped his arms around his two best friends. "Hanging is Randy is cool," he told them. "But I couldn't have gotten through today without you guys."

"Aww..." Sanity started. "Quit getting all mushy, Lassy!"

"Totally..." Shaun added. "Let's go get some pizza!"

_"Nuuuuuuuuuzleeeeeeaf!"_

Lassiter, Sanity, and Shaun walked towards the opposite end of the lot with Nuzleaf perched on Lassiter's shoulder and Lassiter's arms still tightly around the necks of his two best friends...


End file.
